United They Stand Divided They?
by All things supernatural13
Summary: So the legacy of the charmed ones, lives on. But is it what the sisters imagined it would be? Circumstances have changed dramatically. and with the biggest threat, being within the family, how will the Halliwells cope. And is that really the only threat? Or what else lurks in the shadows? Read on, to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my third attempt at this story. the last two attempts weren't satisfying. and dragged out too long. So although some of this story will be pretty much the same, the chapters wont be as long. Anyway, this first chapter, is more of an introduction to the characters, so it's not very exciting, but I promise it will get better as the story progresses. anyway hope you enjoy. **

The sky was full of darkness, the wind was howling, and the leaves were whispering. It was a typical stormy night. Most people would be freaked out. But not Melinda Halliwell. No. Hearing the wind howling and the branches of the tree that stood outside her window, tapping against the glass, made her feel relaxed, and for the first time, in a long time, she didn't feel alone.

Melinda sits at the top of her bed, writing in her diary as she does every night. Wishing and hoping, that tomorrow will be a better day.

Melinda finishes writing in her diary, and lazily drags herself off of her bed. As she stands up, she gives the biggest yawn and stretches. Looking out at the dark sky, she smiles and decides it's time for bed. She leaves her room, and walks down the dark, empty hallway to the bathroom. The once photograph filled walls are now bare. She enters the bathroom, brushes her teeth, washes her hands and heads back to her room. As she enters her room, she closes the door behind her. She then walks over to her bed, pulls back the blankets and gets into it. With one last yawn, she turns out the light, and lies on her back. As her head hits the pillow, she unwantingly knows that tomorrow will be another sad and lonely day, and that her pain will be as strong as ever.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Prue, the eldest daughter of Phoebe's and Coops, has fairly long black hair, brown eyes, and pail skin, (unusual, considering who her parents are) prepares her lunch for work. A warm light comes in through the window, complimenting her natural beauty. Her youngest sister, Cece, who is fairly short, (around 4'9'' in height) has long brown hair, brown eyes and subtle tanned skin, comes into the kitchen. She is still in her pyjamas, and a shocked Prue, gives her an intense look.

Cece gives a big yawn.

''Why, aren't you ready for school?'', Prue asks angrily.

''Cause I don't wanna go''. Cece brazingly sits down on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, in which Prue is already standing at.

''Well tough, you're twelve years old... You're going to school''.

''Well what's even the point? It's not like I don't already have a future career''. Cece says surprisingly genuine.

Being a witch has always been a destiny for these young witches, way before they were even born. And Cece, being the age she is, can't see past the fact that she needs to learn things, other than witch craft.

''Being a witch isn't a career... You don't get paid for it'', Prue explains.

''Well that sucks, I think we should'', Cece says in a know it all tone.

''Look, being a witch, isn't a job... It's our destiny''.

''It's a curse'', states Prue's other sister Maria, who has just walked into the kitchen.

Maria is 20 years old. She's the middle child. And like her sister Prue, she too has long black hair, slightly longer than Prue's, and most of the time has it curled. She has brown eyes and very dark tanned skin.

''Why would you even say that?'', asks a very shocked Prue.

Filling a mug of freshly made coffee, Maria gives her sister a questioning look. ''Why wouldn't I? She then looks at Cece, ''You want a career, be a vet or something''.

A very confused Cece asks ''Why would I be a vet?, I don't even like animals''.

''That wasn't her point'', Prue explains to to her little sister, ''But'', addressing Maria, ''magic isn't a curse, it's a gift, we help innocent people everyday''.

''Yeah?, Well why don't you tell that to Mom and Dad?... Oh wait you can't, because they're dead''. Upset and angry, she picks up her mug of coffee. ''I'll take my coffee to go. I've got Class''. She then leaves quickly. Without saying goodbye, she slams the door behind her.

Cece swiftly goes to say something, but Prue, who is disheartened by her sister's confession, cuts Cece off and tells her to go and get ready for school. Cece then angrily gets up from the counter and also leaves.

Prue drags herself onto a stool at the counter, and places her head in her hands.

* * *

A topless young man in his twenties, with long shaggy brown hair, around 6'2'', stands on his bare wooden floor, staring out his bedroom window, where he is complimented by the glow of a warm sun.

A young woman, with red hair and green eyes, with really pale skin, is lying in her bed, staring at him, and decides to get up. She goes over to him and standing behind him she slides her hands through his arms, until she can feel his toned body.

''What are you thinking about?'', the woman asks curiously.

Looking slightly sideways at her, the man answers, in an angry tone, ''How bright and happy this world is''.

''And that's a bad thing?'', she says smiling.

''It is, because it's full of fake people, pretending to be something or someone, they're not''. He says shrewdly.

''It's not all fake'', she says with a sympathetic tone.

''You're too optimistic'', the man says breaking away from her and heading for the door.

''It's not optimism, Wyatt''. She tries to persuade him as he walks away from her.

Following that, he stops, and slowly turns around, and faces her in his manly stance.

''The world isn't as bad and as dark as you think it is... Yes, bad things happen... Look, speaking as someone who was raised by Demons and brought up in the underworld... This place is as real, and as good as it gets''. She goes over to him and places her hands on his chest. ''And I hope that someday, you'll be able to see that the way I do''. She kisses him and then heads for the door.

Turning his head slightly to the side, he calls after her, ''Eden?''

Eden turns back to look at him.

''Doesn't matter''.

Eden gives a hopeful smile, ''I'll go make some breakfast. I'll check if Melinda is hungry''. She then leaves.

* * *

A red brick building catering for over a thousand students, both boys and girls, Baker High, is an old 18th century, 'normal', High School that the younger Halliwell children are attending.

Patty and Penny, who are identical twins, and the youngest children of Paige and Henry, both have strawberry blond hair, with blue eyes and pale skin. They are strolling through the busy hallway on their way to their lockers. It's full of both anxious and laid back teenagers, rushing around trying to get to class and chatting with their friends, trying to catch up on all the latest gossip from over the weekend.

''I don't think i'll ever get used to going to a normal school'', says a frustrated Patty.

''It's just four years... I mean, what's four years, of our depressing lives, anyway?'' Penny says desperately trying to cheer her sister up. ''Look, maybe having some normal in our lives, can be a good thing''. Penny re-assures her.

Patty stops at her locker, and looks at Penny, ''Nothing about our lives is normal'', she turns and starts opening her locker. Turning the lock, every number, slowly, the lock finally clicks open. She then starts taking her books out, one by one, putting them into her bag.

''Which is why, going here is a good thing'', Penny says, also taking her books out of her locker. Her tone goes from being re-assuring to sad. ''Besides, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe went here''.

''Mom didn't'', Patty finishes taking out her books and closes her bag and looks at Penny upset.

Penny stops taking her books out and just looks at her sister.

''I-I just miss magic school... All of our friends... Making potions, casting spells... Just, being...''

''Happy?'', Penny finishes her sister's sentence with a sad whisper.

''Is it too much to ask?''... ''Let's just get to class... Our boring, normal class'', Patty says closing her locker.

Penny then closes her locker, and they continue walking down the hallway, to their class room.

**So that's the start. and only some of the characters. hope you enjoyed and please look out for my next chapter, which will be posted fairly soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 2... Hope you enjoy. **

Since losing her parents almost four years ago, Melinda has changed. The once, happy and bubbly, talkative girl, is now a depressed and withdrawn, sad girl, with no one to really talk to.

Melinda has long beautiful brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes, and is of average height.

Since Wyatt turned evil, he has kept Melinda, sheltered from the rest of her family, which makes her feel even more alone. She has powers of course, but tends to not use them, unless it's really necessary, as she blames magic for her family's deaths.

Melinda is 18 years old, and a senior in High school. She's walking down the corridor to her locker, when she sees Patty, Penny and Cece, her three younger cousins, all laughing and hanging out, at Cece's locker. Melinda just stares for a moment, feeling like a complete outsider, wishing, that she could be over there too. But she knows, that if that were to ever happen, Wyatt would do something really bad.

Melinda finally stops staring at the three girls, and opens her locker, and starts taking out her books.

...

''This feels so horrible''. Penny says looking over at Melinda.

''I know... But I also know, what Wyatt would do, if we made contact... And so do you''. Patty says assuring her sister.

Penny just looks at her sister, sad.

''It's not fair... We all go to the same school, yet, we all have to act like strangers''. Cece says in a slightly angry tone. ''I hate Wyatt for what he has done to us... And for what he's still doing''. Cece slams her locker shut, and the three girls, continue down the corridor.

Reacting to Cece banging her locker shut, Melinda watches her three cousins walk away, and a small tear rolls down the side of her face, but she quickly wipes it away, and also clothes her locker, and heads towards her first class.

* * *

Wyatt was once a sweet, caring young man, who would do anything to protect the people he cared about. But as you've already learned, he's now evil. But he's not just any normal witch who was twarted by the dark side. No. He's the new ruler of the Underworld. He's the new 'Source'.

Wyatt is standing in the pit of the Underworld, also known as the wasteland. The wasteland is the place where all the lost souls, who weren't accepted into heaven go. He's watching all the souls fall into the darkness, with a smug smile on his face.

''You were looking for me?'', Chris says orbing behind Wyatt.

Wyatt turns around to look at him, ''I was''.

''Well?'', Chris says getting a little impatient. ''Can you hurry up, I hate it down here''.

''Don't fret, one of those lost souls, could be you one day''. Wyatt walks passed him still carrying the smug smile on his face.

Chris turns with Wyatt's movement, ''Well, what did you want?''

Wyatt stops and turns around to look at him. ''That job I asked you to do... Did you do it?''

Chris looks slightly away in disgust.

''Chris?'' Wyatt's voice echos through the Underworld.

Chris looks at him angrily and raises his voice. ''It's done''... In a more neutral tone of voice. ''It's done''.

Wyatt smiles, ''Good''. He turns and walks away.

''That's it?'', Chris calls after him.

Wyatt, turns back around. ''What more did you want me to say?''

Chris walks towards him, ''How about an explanation?... What did that guy ever do to you?''

Wyatt just smiles at him. His once blue eyes, now a demonic black. ''Nothing... He didn't need to''.

Chris looks at him, horrified, and painfully gulps.

''It was just a test... I was testing your loyalty... And congratulations... You passed... You killed an innocent person, for no reason... I trust you now... Little brother''. Wyatt shimmers and disappears.

Chris just turns and looks at the souls falling and disappearing into the wasteland and a tear falls from his right eye and rolls down his cheek. As he stands on the grounds of the Underworld, he knows that his parent's hearts would be breaking.

* * *

Maria is a freshmin at University. She's studying law. It was a plan herself and her Mother always had for her. And when she lost her mom, she vowed to make her proud.

Maria is sitting on a low wall, near a fountain in one of the courtyards of the University, writing in her notebook.

''Hey'', Jayda Frye, who is Maria's best friend, shows up infront of Maria. Jayda has auburn red hair, green eyes and light to medium tanned skin. She is of petite stature, and is fairly short. She is a member of Team Purity.

Team Purity, was set up by Prue, Maria and their cousin Henry jr., when they lost their parents. All of the Halliwells, bar Piper and Leo's children are members of it, along with some of their closest, 'magical' friends. It was set up after Wyatt turned evil.

Jayda is standing beside Maria.

''Hi''. Maria looks up at her.

''Mind if I sit?''

''Of course not''. Maria smiles.

Jayda sits on the wall beside Maria. ''So what are you doing?''

Maria looks at her, ''Just catching up on some notes''.

''So are we still meeting up at yours today? Jayda asks curiously.

''I think so... We need to work out, what to do about Wyatt''.

''It must be so hard for you guys''. Jayda looks at her sympathetically.

''He's my cousin... He was always there for me... Like a big brother... But, he's evil now... And if it comes down to it... We'll have to stop him.'' Maria, not saying anymore, just continues writing in her notebook.

* * *

Chris has always been a good witch and whitelighter. But more than anything, he has always been a good Man. But sometimes falling for someone and being in love, can make you do questionnable things.

Just before his family were murdered, Chris fell for Bianca Perry, a Phoenix. Also known as an assassin witch. Reformed Assassin witch, that is. At least until Wyatt turned evil, and forced Bianca to work for him and do really bad things. So in order to protect the woman, he was in love with, Chris pledged his loyalty to his brother, not thinking about what else it would cost him.

Chris is sitting in his room, on the end of his bed, both angry and upset, when Bianca shimmers in.

''Hi'', Bianca appears infront of him, and crawls onto the end of the bed, behind him, and starts massaging his shoulders. ''You're tense, what's wrong?''

''How long are we going to do this''? Chris asks vacantly, not looking at her.

''Do what?''

''I killed an innocent today''.

Shocked, Bianca stops massaging him, ''Are you okay?''

Angry, Chris gets up off of the bed, and turns back and looks at her. ''Am I meant to be? I killed an innocent, Bianca... An innocent man. Who probably had a wife and children''.

''I'm... I'm sorry, Chris. This has always been about me, and... If it weren't for me... You'd be free''.

Chris just shakes his head, ''No, I wouldn't... Wyatt, wants to control me... Using you, he knew, that, that was my main weakness... But I have other weaknesses... If he didn't, use you, he would have exploited one of them''.

''It won't be forever Chris'', Bianca gets off of the bed, and goes over to him. She places her hand on the side of his face. ''It will get better. Someday, we will be free''.

Chris shakes his head, ''I don't think we'll ever be free''. Needing time alone, he orbs out.

Bianca, now alone, sits down on the end of the bed, upset.

* * *

The main cause, for setting up Team Purity, was to protect, both eachother, and everyone else, from Wyatt. They meet up regularly to have meetings and find out what's going on with eachother, and in the world. They meet at the Valentine's house, Maria, Prue, and Cece's, where the 'Book of Shadows', is now kept, in their attic. The whole team are there apart from Maria, the three youngest Halliwell's, who are all still in school, and Lincoln, Bianca's cousin, but we'll learn more about him later.

''He's out of control'', Missy, who has short blond hair, and blue eyes, is of average height, with lightly tanned skin, and the only child of Billie's, argues in a very convincing tone.

''Well what do you expect us to do? Just kill him?'' Henry jr. quizzes her. Henry is the eldest of Paige and Henry's kids. And apart from Wyatt and Chris, the only other boy in the Halliwell line. So he tries his best to protect his family. He's also the team's main whitelighter.

Henry jr. has short brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular physique.

''He's still our cousin, our family'', Prue tries to re-assure the team.

''He may be our cousin, but he's not our family anymore'', Maria, who has just arrived, says, standing in doorway.

''We can't just give up on him''. Prue tries to reason with her.

''Chris killed an innocent today'', Griffin adds into the conversation.

Maria looks at him shocked.

Growing up all of the Halliwell children were close. But Maria was exceptionally close to Piper's children. Especially Chris. So this whole situation, hurts her nearly more than anyone. Also, Maria has a secret, that no one, apart from the adults knew about, and Chris. So hearing that Chris killed an innocent, hurts her deeply.

''You still think we shouldn't give up on them?'' Griffin quizzes.

''Chris, killed an innocent?'' Maria asks with a vacant look in her eyes.

''I'm sorry Maria, it's true... Lincoln found out from Bianca'', Jayda assures her.

''Okay then, I guess that changes everything... Looks like, Wyatt isn't the only threat anymore''. Maria turns around and goes to leave.

''Where are you going?'' Prue asks her sister, worried.

Maria turns back around and looks at her, ''I just need some time''. She fades away.

Fading is one power that all three of the Valentine sisters have in common. It's like shimmering.

...

The rest of team have all left, bar Prue and Henry jr. who are both still in the attic.

Prue is looking through the book of shadows.

Henry jr. walks over to her, ''They're right, you know... We need to stop him''.

''You think I don't know that?'' Prue looks at him, upset. ''We grew up together. We have known him our whole lives... He has always been there for me... For us''.

''That's just it though... We keep saying, always... But the truth is, that Wyatt hasn't been there for us, in a very long time... He doesn't care about us anymore, Prue... He doesn't care about anyone'', Henry jr. looks at her sad.

''How do we do it?'' Prue looks at him. ''How do we stop the one person, we've looked up to our whole lives''.

''Simple, we remember all the bad things, that he has done.. Both to us, and to innocents... That's how we stop him''. Henry jr. gives her one last look, and orbs out.

Prue stops going through the book, and looks down at the page that she stopped at, it's the spell to call a lost witch. She already has the candles set up, so she says the spell...

**Hear these words, hear my cries,  
Spirit from the other side, come to me,**  
**I summon thee, cross now, the great divide**

The spell doesn't work. But Prue's not shocked, as it's not the first time, that she has tried summoning her mom, and Aunts. She has tried plenty of times, almost every day in fact. But it never works. Thing is, it's not just the sisters that can't be contacted. The Elders haven't been heard from in four years, not since the tragic day that took her family away from her. But, what happened will be revealed, further down the line.

Prue just stares at the book. She then looks up as if talking to her mother's spirit. ''I need you Mom... I don't know what else to do''.

**So that's it, end of chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, So here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. **

Cece, Patty and Penny arrive home from school. They go to the Valentine's, and go straight into the kitchen. Cece throws her bag on the kitchen counter and goes towards the fridge. Patty and Penny both sit down at the counter.

Cece opens the fridge, and reaches for a soda. Looking back at her two fifteen year old cousins. ''You guys want a soda or something?''

''No thanks'', Penny takes her notebook out of her bag.

''I'm okay'', Patty opens her bag and takes out her history book.

Cece closes the fridge and walks back towards the counter. She looks at Patty's history book on the counter, ''Ugh, I miss magic school, so much''.

''Tell me about it, it sucks having to go to a normal school''. Patty moans.

''Guys, come on, how many times do we have to go over this? It's not that bad... Besides, I think, what school we go to, is definitely the least of our problems'', Penny re-assures them.

''I just wish things could be the way they used to be, when we first started learning magic... When we were just learning to use our powers... I still remember, my first day at magic school... Everything's changed now... I just wish it was different'', Patty looks away sad.

''That's the problem though, everything is different'', Cece opens her bag and reaches into it and takes out her geometry book.

Prue is standing outside the kitchen door, after hearing the girl's talking and she just leans against the wall, really sad. She knows something has to be done.

* * *

Tired of all the fighting within her family, Prue goes to confront Wyatt. She goes to the manor, which is horribly over run with Demons. She hasn't been in the Manor since Wyatt turned evil. So being there is incredibly hard for her, as she has so many good memories, from when she was a kid. The manor was more of a home to her than her own house.

She walks up the front steps of the manor. She reaches her hand out to open the door, when it opens by itself. Cautiously she steps inside. As she does, two demons appear, and send energy balls towards her. Prue isn't a full empath, like her mother, but she has some empathy from her cupid side, so she uses the power to deflect the energy balls. She then uses her molecular combustion power to blow up the Demons, but when they're blown up two more appear, and two more after that, and then three. Finally, the Demons stop appearing, but she meets an another obstacle named Damon, along the way.

''Tut, tut, tut, now that wasn't very nice''. Damon, a very attractive guy, with short black hair, blue eyes, and of muscular build, comes out of the shadows and smiles at her. ''It's Prue right? Phoebe's daughter. The eldest girl in this generation of Halliwells''.

''You've done your research, how impressive, now get out of my way''. Prue says angrily going to pass him.

''Or what, you'll blow me up?''. Damon asks as he blocks her.

Prue just looks at him, ''What are you suppose to be anyway? Another member of Wyatt's posse?''

''Fiesty little thing aren't you?'' Damon says intrigued. ''You're not scared, coming into a house full of Demons?''

''Am I meant to be?'' I'm a powerful witch, in a house full of lower level Demons''... Prue looks him up and down, ''And a vampire. Why would I be scared?''

''Looks like i'm not the only one who did my research'', Damon smiles.

Prue looks at him seriously, ''Where's Wyatt?''

''He's busy''. Damon assures her.

''Busy? Too bad I don't care'', Prue walks passed Damon. This time he doesn't get in her way.

''That's, not a good idea'', Damon calls after her.

Prue turns her head, and looks at him again, ''Yeah well, i'm not the best, at making good decisions... That's my sister''. She continues up the stairs.

Damon hears her blowing up more Demons, and grins to himself.

...

Although Wyatt rules the Underworld, he still spends most of his time in the Manor, and has it well protected by Demons. He is in the attic staring out the window, when Prue walks in.

''This is oddly brave of you'', Wyatt turns around and looks at Prue. ''What can I do for you, little cousin?''

Prue has already blown up all of Wyatt's Demons, so it's just the two of them.

''I want you to stop'', Prue looks at him angrily. Even more because of his patronising tone, calling her his 'little cousin', making her feel like he's above her.

Wyatt just smiles at her.

''Because if you don't stop willingly, then we'll make you stop''.

Wyatt walks towards her. ''I take it back... It wasn't brave, you coming here... It was incredibly stupid''. Wyatt starts to use his strangulation power on her.

Prue, grabs her neck, and slowly falls to her knees, ''Wyatt... Stop... Please?''.

Walks closer to her, ''You don't seem to understand, little cousin... I make the rules... And you, simply, follow them''. He says to her in a condescending tone.

Prue, trying to catch her breath, ''Why are you doing this to us? We're suppose to be family''.

''Not anymore. Family's for the weak. I guess that's why it means so much to you. Without your family, you, are simply nothing''. Wyatt says all this to Prue, harshly, with no emotion.

Prue is starting to lose consciousness, and her eyes start to water, hearing her cousins cruel words. She's about to collapse, when Wyatt is suddenly sent flying across the room, and loses his grip of her. Prue, breathless, falls forward onto her hands. She tries her hardest to catch her breath.

Startled, Wyatt stands up. ''Oliver''.

''Hello, Wyatt''. Oliver, an extremely handsome young man, of muscular build, has short brown hair and blue eyes, is standing behind Prue. He walks towards Wyatt, and looks down at Prue. ''What's going on here?''. He looks up at Wyatt again.

Prue looks up at Oliver, incredibly shocked, but fades away, before something bad happens.

''What happened to you, Wyatt?'' Oliver looks at him concerned.

''I just gave in to my true self. I promise, it's way more empowering''. Wyatt says, starting to laugh.

''And your family?, They don't matter anymore?'' Oliver says disgusted.

''What are you doing back here, Oliver?'' Wyatt starts walking towards him.

''I came back, to help stop you'', Oliver answers, seriously.

Wyatt smiles, then uses an energy ball on Oliver, but it deflects right off him. Wyatt looks at him, slightly worried. Oliver then smiles, and starts using one of his powers on Wyatt. It boils and heats his opponents inides.

Wyatt stumbles backwards in pain. Smoke starts coming from his mouth.

''Like I said, i'm here to stop you'', Oliver, suddenly stops using his power on Wyatt. ''This isn't over Wyatt''. Oliver then fades away.

Wyatt falls to his knees in pain, with a shocked and worried expression on his face.

* * *

The Golden Gate Bridge has always been a symbolic place for the Charmed ones, and it's no different for their children. Maria may not be the Eldest in this generation of Halliwells, or even the eldest of Phoebe's children. But she does feel responsible for everyone and everything, although she won't admit it, or tell anyone why.

When she was fourteen years old, about a year and a half, before her entire family was killed, she had a very strong friendship and bond, with one of Chris's best friends. He trained her and prepared her, for whatever she may face in the future. But he suddenly vanished, without a trace. That is until now. Now he's back.

Maria is standing on the edge of the Golden Gate bridge, when an old friend appears behind her.

''I guess some things never change''. Oliver says standing behind her.

Maria's eyes open wide when she hears his voice, as it sounds very familiar.

''Hello Maria''

Maria slowly turns around, ''Oliver... You're back''.

''Yeah... I heard about your parents... I'm''.

Maria furiously cuts him off, ''That was four years ago... It's a bit late for a sympathetic apology''. Maria looks at him, with an angry look in her eyes.

''How are you?'' Oliver asks trying to ease the mood.

''Are you for real?'' Maria's very annoyed at this point. ''Are you seriously going to come back here after all this time, and ask me how I am?''. Maria walks closer to him, ''Well just so you know, Oliver... I'm great''. Not wanting or able to face up to her feelings, Maria fades away.

Oliver's left just standing there, knowing how hurt Maria is.

* * *

Maria arrives home, after seeing Oliver on the bridge. She goes into the kitchen to get a drink, when she sees Prue.

''I don't think this day could get any worse'', Maria says walking over to the fridge.

Prue smiles at her, kind of surprised and amused, ''Hi... Everything okay?

Maria takes a bottle of water out of the fridge, then closing her eyes, she slowly closes the door. She then opens her eyes again and turns to look at her sister. ''I'm sorry''. She takes a deep breath. ''Oliver's back''.

''I know''. Prue says, reluctantly.

''You do?'' Maria looks at her shocked.

''Okay don't freak out, but, I went to see Wyatt''. Prue says also reluctantly, knowing that her sister won't be happy.

''Wait, you what?'' Maria goes over to the counter, closer to Prue. ''Well are you okay? Did he hurt you?

''He used his strangulation power on me''.

About to start a leicture. ''Prue''. She changes her mind, and concerned, she stops. ''But you're okay?''

''Oliver saved me''.

Maria walks over towards the kitchen window, ''I see''.

''Are you okay? I mean, seeing Oliver?''

Maria turns around and looks at Prue again, ''For a long time, I thought that, maybe, my feelings were all in my head... But when I saw him today, yeah apart of me, wanted to push him off the bridge... But the other part... Just wanted to jump on him''. Maria says frowning.

Prue smiles.

Frustrated, Maria rubs her hands through her hair, ''God, am I just destined, to repeat Mom's mistakes when it comes to men?''

''You were fourteen''... Prue says sympathetically. ''And it wasn't all bad for Mom... She found love... A lot''... Prue smiles. ''But in the end, she found her soul mate... She found Dad''.

''I just wish she were here... I wish they both were'', Maria looks at Prue, sad.

''Me too... But you know what, apart from your disasterous relationships... You do have one other thing in common with Mom... You have her big heart... Look, maybe Oliver came back for you''. Prue looks at her sister sinserely.

''Even if he did, now is really not a good time, for a relationship''. Maria says sitting down at the kitchen counter.

''Well when is? If there's one thing, that we've learned from Mom, and Aunt Paige, and Aunt Piper... Is that love is more powerful than anything... And we need it in our lives''.

Maria just looks at Prue, ''I have to talk to Oliver, don't I?

Prue just gives her a sympathetic smile.

Maria gets up from the counter. She goes to leave the kitchen, but stops and turns back to look at Prue again, ''By the way, promise me, you won't confront Wyatt, on your own again.''

''I promise''.

''I don't know what i'd do, if anything happened to you or Cece''. Maria says in a sincere tone.

''I know... Me too... I won't confront Wyatt alone, anymore... I promise''. Prue assures her worried sister. Maria smiles, and then she leaves.

* * *

Maria has a lot of history with Oliver, and now she needs to be honest with him. And more than that, she needs to know why he's back.

Oliver is in his apartment, when Maria goes to see him. She knocks on his door. She waits a minute, then Oliver finally opens it.

''Maria?'' Oliver looks at her shocked.

''Can I come in?'' Maria asks feeling rather uncomfortable.

''Of course'', Oliver steps aside.

Maria walks into his apartment. And the first room is the living room.

Oliver closes the door and turns around to look at her. ''How did you find me?

''I'm a witch, remember?'' Maria says looking around the room.

Oliver walks down the few steps from the door, into the living room, ''I have to admit, i'm a little shocked to see you here''.

Maria turns around and looks at him. ''I need to know... Why did you come back here? It's been over five years... Why come back now?''

Oliver walks passed her, heading towards the kitchen ''Can I get you a drink or something?''.

Maria gets annoyed, ''I don't want a drink... I just want the truth''.

Oliver stops and then reluctantly turns to face her, ''I didn't have a choice''.

''What does that even mean? You just left, no explanation, no goodbye... You just left''.

''I had to.. It's hard to explain... But you were getting too close.. Too attatched... I couldn't let it happen''.

''So it was me?... You left because of me?'' Maria at this point is starting to get angry. ''What, I was just some stupid kid?... I was too clingy?''

Trying his hardest to explain, but keeps making it worse, ''No, it wasn't like that... I didn't see you as a kid... That was the problem... I couldn't''...

Maria cuts Oliver off again. ''What, you couldn't handle the fact that I had feelings for you?... That I was falling in love with you?'' Maria turns around suddenly. Immediately regretting her confession.

Oliver looks at her saddened and goes closer to her, ''Maria''.

Maria turns back around and looks at him, ''Don't''.

''It's a lot more complicated, than how you felt, or even how I felt... Us meeting, becoming friends, it wasn't a coincidence''.

Maria looks at him really confused at this point. For over five years, the one person, she has needed, hasn't been there for her. And now he's back, and it's just making things more complicated.

''Maria, i'm not a witch''. Oliver's confession, comes as a really big shock to Maria.

''What do mean? I don't''... Maria looks at him, really confused, because she knows that Oliver definitely has powers, and he's definitely not a Demon.

''I'm a guardian''.

Maria is trying her hardest to understand what he means. But deep down, some part of her already knows, what he's about to say. ''You mean like a white lighter?''

''In a way, yeah I guess... But I don't protect, witches''

Maria at this point, hopes he's not about to say what she thinks he's about to say.

''I protect Gods''. Oliver admits the truth, walking closer to her.

Maria turns away in shock.

''I'm here to protect''...

''Me''... Maria finishes his sentence. As she already knows the answer. ''You're here to protect me''. Suddenly, Maria realises something, that changes everything for her. She quickly turns around, ''You knew... You knew who I was, and you left.. My family died, because of me... And you... You could have helped stop it''. Maria turns away from him again, really upset and angry.

''Maria, I didn't know what was going to happen... I had only found out who I was, who you were, and I realised how close you were getting, and they... They realised it too... So they took me out of the equation''. Oliver says in a very sympathetic tone.

''They?'' Maria turns back around, curious.

''They're like Elders but, only more powerful... I am so sorry... But I came back, to help you''.

''Help me? Help me how?'' Maria looks at him confused. ''You mean with Wyatt?''

Oliver just looks at her.

''You're not talking about Wyatt, are you?

''Not just Wyatt.. No''.

Maria looks at Oliver, worried. ''But I already vanquished him''.

Oliver shakes his head. ''You slowed him down. But he is very much alive... And he is coming... For you''.

Maria just stares at Oliver with a terrified look on her face.

**So that's it. End of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 4. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

Prue is sitting in her living room, beside a big open fire. Today has been tough, as facing Wyatt confirmed her biggest fear. He is truly evil. She's also pondering the thoughts of why Oliver is back, and how he knew she would be there, or that Wyatt is now evil.

''Hi''. Cece says coming up behind Prue, after walking into the living room.

Prue looks behind her, ''Hey, where have you been all day?''

Cece walks around the sofa, and sits beside Prue,'' I was just with Patty and Penny... Where's Maria?''

''She, went to see Oliver''.

Cece looks at her shocked, ''He's back?''

Prue just nods.

''Well is she okay?'' Cece looks at Prue a little concerned.

Cece was fairly young, when Oliver left. But she remembers how close her sister, Maria, was with him, and how hurt she was, when he left.

''I need you to promise me something Cece''... Prue ignores Cece's last question and turns to her, extremely anxious. ''Promise me that you will never, go anywhere near the manor... Wyatt, he... Just promise me?''.

''Did Wyatt do something to you?'' Cece asks, now even more concerned.

''I thought that''. Prue lets out a sigh. ''I don't know what I thought''. Prue's eyes start to fill with tears.

Cece puts her hand on Prue's, and gives her a warm smile, ''Everything, is going to be okay... We'll figure it out''

''I just wish Mom and Dad were here... And Aunt Piper, and Paige... And just everyone... And the elders... Where are they?''

''I don't know... But we will find out... We will''. Cece nods her head, re-assuringly.

Prue just looks away from Cece, and stares at the fire, knowing that things may never be okay again.

* * *

The Manor used to be a safe place. But now it is full of Demons, and just a lot of evil. It is the complete opposite, of safe. Melinda, who has just arrived home, tries to avoid being in the Manor as much as she can. But seen as she lives there, and has no where else to go, because of what Wyatt would do if she did, she has no choice, but to be there.

Melinda walks into the kitchen to get a drink. Wyatt, and a few of his 'minions', including Damon are already in there.

Melinda walks towards the fridge, feeling uncomfortable, around her brother and his Demon friends.

''Leave us''. Wyatt orders his Demons, and Damon. ''Hello, little sister''. He walks towards Melinda, with a smug look on his face. ''And how was your day?''

Melinda says nothing, but just stares at Wyatt, with an angry glare.

''Oh the silent treatment... Real mature''.

Melinda, gets a soda out of the fridge, then closes it, and angrily walks away, not saying anything.

...

It's been another long, and sad day, in the depressing life, that is Melinda Halliwell's. After her very brief, encounter with Wyatt, she just wants to be alone. She's sitting in her room, listening to her ipod, and writing in her diary.

Chris knocks on the door and opens it.

Although, Melinda has her earphones in, she still notices him.

''Mind if I come in?'' Chris is still standing in the door way.

Melinda takes her earphones out, and closes her diary.

Chris closes the door behind him, and walks over towards Melinda's bed, which she is sitting on. ''I did something, Melinda... Something bad... And I wish I could take it back... But I can't''.

Melinda just looks at him.

''I killed an innocent''. Chris confesses.

Melinda looks away. Feeling both shocked and hurt. Her eyes start to fill up with tears.

''I don't know what to do... Wyatt, he has this hold over me, and he won't let go''.

Melinda looks at him and for the first time, in a really long time, she finally speaks, but in a very, piercing tone. ''You chose this Chris... Wyatt, he gave you a choice, our family, or her... And you chose her... At least you had a choice... I didn't''. She starts to get angry. ''I hate being a witch and, which is more, I hate being here... Feeling like a prisoner... In the house that I grew up in... You chose this... And you chose to do what you did... And the truth is... That no matter, how much you try to blame Wyatt. All you have to do, is look in the mirror, and you will see, just how much, you are slowly turning into him''.

Hurt by her words, Chris looks at her, ''Melinda, please don't say that''.

''It's true... Now get out''.

''Melinda please''. Chris sympathetically pleads with her.

Melinda shouts at him, and the light flickers as she does, ''Get out''.

Chris looks at the flickering light, and then looks at her... ''I'm sorry''. He orbs away.

Melinda just sits on her bed, hugging a cushion which is on the bed beside her, tightly to her chest, and starts crying.

* * *

Chris is standing on the golden gate bridge, when Maria appears behind him. She just needs to know the truth, abiut whether he really killed an innocent or not. The answer isn't what she wants to hear, though.

Chris is standing at edge of the bridge, staring at water.

Maria appears behind him, ''Is it true?''

Chris doesn't move or answer her.

''You killed someone?... You killed an innocent?''

Chris slowly turns around and looks at her, ''Maria''.

''Why? How could you?''

''I didn't know it was an innocent''.

Maria gets angry at Chris's statement, of not knowing who the man was. ''You're suppose to be a white lighter, Chris... You should be able to tell the difference''. She suddenly comes to a realisation. ''You did this for him, didn't you? Which means, you did it for her''.

Chris walks towards Maria. ''I'm sorry Maria''

Maria puts her hand out to keep him away. ''Don't... Just don't... You're not my family anymore Chris... Stay away from me... Stay away from all of us''... Maria turns around, she closes her eyes and as she does a tear rolls down her face. Not looking at Chris, she speaks again. ''One last thing... If you ever, kill another innocent''. She turns around again and looks at him. ''Then I will kill you myself''. Maria fades away.

* * *

In the last 4 years, since Maria lost her parents. She has been hiding something from everyone. A secret so big, that if it came out, a lot of people could get hurt. Not too mention, her own family, might see her in a completely different light. But the past has a funny way of catching up to you. The past that Maria thought she had buried, all those years ago, appears to be creeping back up from beyond, and Maria knows that something has to be done. And fast.

Maria goes to see the one person that she knows can help her.

It's around Midnight, Maria walks up a long hallway, filled with dim lights, and stops outside a door. No. 41 to be exact. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Oliver, who has just been woken up, comes to the door, in nothing other than a pair of shorts. Rubbing his face, he opens the door and looks at Maria, who is standing in the empty hallway. A shocked look comes across his face. ''Maria?''

''What ever I have to do... I'll do it''. Maria just stares at Oliver, with a very focused look on her face.

**So that's it. End of Chapter 4. I know it's shorter than the last one. But it'll start getting better, I promise. Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Guys, Here it is, Chapter 5. It's a bit longer than the others. hope you enjoy.**

It's about a week, since Oliver came back into the Halliwell/Valentine's lives. And now knowing the link Maria has to him, she has been training non stop with him. She knows that there is Evil coming, and who it is, which makes her worried, and more focused than ever. She knows, she has to do what it takes to protect her family and friends from getting hurt.

It's another beautiful sunny morning, in San Francisco. And surprisingly it starts out as a good day. Maria has been training 'in secret' all week with Oliver, and is determined, to make her family's lives, better again.

''Good morning''. Maria cheerfully walks into the kitchen which is a very strange attitude for her to have.

Prue smiles, ''Good morning to you too. You're in a good mood''.

''You know what, I am... I just woke up this morning and I thought to myself, it's a brand new week... So why not have a brand new start? And be happy for once''.

''Okay''... Prue is a little weirded out by Maria's sudden personality make over. ''I'm making pancakes, do you want some?''

''Sure, sounds delightful''. Maria goes towards the fridge and opens it.

''So, have you spoken to Oliver, since last week?'' Prue asks looking over at her, curiously.

Maria pauses for a second, then takes a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and closes the door. She then turns around and places the orange juice on the counter, and looks at her sister, ''Em no... I haven't''. Maria has been lying to her sister for so long. It just comes natural to her now. She goes over towards the cupboards.

''Well are you okay with him being back?''

Maria takes three glasses and three small plates out of the cupboard, and walks back to the counter, ''Yeah... Look, I was a bit shocked at first but, i'm good now. I figure, it's time to put the past behind us and, look to the future''.

Prue looks at her, putting the pancakes on the plates. ''Sounds like a plan''.

Maria starts filling the glasses with orange juice. ''You know Prue, we've been through a lot... But, it will get easier... I'm sure of it''. Maria smiles at her.

Prue looks at her younger sister, trying to figure out her new positive attitude.

Cece then walks into the kitchen, which breaks Prue's concentration.

''Morning sis''. Maria goes over and kisses Cece on the forehead. ''We're having pancakes''.

Cece looks at Maria, also weirded out, while sitting down at the counter, ''Are you feeling okay?''

Prue smiles, sitting down at the counter to eat her breakfast.

Maria looks at Cece, ''I'm feeling great''. She smiles at her little sister and starts eating.

Cece just looks at Prue, confused, then shrugs and starts eating, also.

* * *

They're are many different types of witches, both good and bad. Phoenix witches though, are in a race of their own. They're assassins. They are hired to kill other witches. And Bianca Perry is no exception. She comes from a powerful line of Phoenix witches. She has killed before, but when she's hired to take out the Halliwell line, she quickly falls for Chris, and vows to change her ways. But of course, when Wyatt turned evil, he saw an opportunity, he just couldn't refuse.

Bianca however, isn't the only Phoenix witch connected to the Halliwells. Lincoln Balstar, who has not so short black hair, and green eyes, is also a Phoenix witch, and Bianca's cousin. His parents once, worked for Wyatt, but when Wyatt killed them, Lincoln, saw a different side to magic and realised that being an assassin, wasn't for him, so he joined team Purity.

Although Bianca works for Wyatt, and Team Purity are against her, Lincoln is still trying to reach out to her.

Lincoln knocks on the door to Bianca's apartment.

Bianca opens the door, shocked, ''Link, what are doing here?''

''I wanted to talk to you, about the other day... You told me about Chris... Why?''

Bianca walks into her living room and goes and sits on her sofa. She then looks up at Lincoln, who has followed her in, shutting the door behind him. ''He killed an innocent''. Bianca says in an almost defeated tone.

''I still don't see why that bothers you... You've killed innocents''. Lincoln sits down on the sofa beside her.

Bianca looks at him, with a lost look in her eyes. ''I know who I am... And what i've done... But that's not Chris... He's only doing this for me... And I can see how much he hates himself for it... He walked away from his entire family... The ones that care for him... And I know that he loves me... But i'm afraid that, in time, he will resent me''.

''Well what are you going to do?'', Lincoln just looks at her with an inquizitive look.

''I gave up this life, to be with Chris... But, I was brought back into it, or should I say forced, so that Chris would stand by his brother's side... I can't stand back, and watch Chris ruin his life''.

Lincoln looks at her worried, ''So what are you saying?''

''I can't stay around here anymore''. She gets up off the couch, and turns around to look at him. ''I have to leave''.

Lincoln stands up quickly, ''No, you can't do that... You're right, everything that Chris has done, has been for you... But if you leave, then he'll have killed, an innocent, for nothing''.

''You don't understand... If I stay, then Wyatt, will make Chris do way worse things, than he's already done... And eventually, he will end up hating me... I'm also afraid that, one day he'll go too far, and he'll lose his humanity, just like Wyatt did.''. Bianca at this point is starting to become very emotional.

After she started dating Chris, Bianca had completely changed, and even Chris's family accepted her into the family. All apart from Maria that is. She never liked Bianca, because of what she had done and where she came from.

''So you're just gonna give up... You ignored what we were all about, and you changed... That makes you strong... But if you leave... If you quit... Then you're just as weak as our parents were''.

''Then tell me what to do''. Bianca looks at Lincoln, desperately, needing some answers.

Lincoln just looks at her, unable to give her an answer.

* * *

The charmed ones, always ate at a particular cafe, and their children are no different. Prue is at the cafe, having lunch with her two closest, 'mortal friends', Lucy and Grace, when she sees Oliver and goes over to thank him for saving her life, and does something that might come back to bite her in the ass.

''So Prue, have you been seeing anyone, lately'', Lucy asks her, curiously.

''No... My love life is, pretty extinct'', Prue says sincerely looking at her friend.

''Extinct is such a permanent word... I'd use dormant''. Grace says laughing.

''That waiter's pretty cute''. Lucy points out looking over at one of the waiters, waiting on a different table.

Prue happens to look over and notices Oliver sitting at the same table that the waiter is waiting on.

''Earth to Prue''. Lucy waves her hand trying to grab Prue's attention.

Prue looks at her persistant friend.

''What do you think?''. Lucy smiles at her.

The waiter walks away.

''I'll be right back''. Prue gets up from the table and goes over towards Oliver's table.

Lucy smiles at Grace, ''Okay''.

Prue at this point is standing beside Oliver's table, ''Oliver... Hi''.

Oliver looks up at her and smiles, ''Prue, hey''.

''Mind if I join you?

Oliver shakes his head, ''No, go ahead''.

Prue sits down opposite to him. ''I just wanted to say thanks, you know for''... She practically whispers to him. ''Saving my life last week''.

''You don't have to thank me''.

''No I, I do... I shouldn't have even went there''.

''Then why did you?'' Oliver looks at her curiously.

''I don't know... I guess, I thought that, I could reach out to him... Maybe guilt him... I don't know, it was stupid''. Prue slightly looks away, embarrassed.

''A lot has changed, hasn't it... It must be hard''. Oliver gives her a sympathetic look.

''It is, but, not as hard as it is for Maria... She was so close to him... Both of them''.

''You mean Chris?''.

''You wouldn't by any chance, like to have dinner with me and my sisters tonight, would you?'' Prue just looks at him, hopeful.

''I don't''... Oliver feels awkward, trying to say no to her invitation.

Prue cuts in, not giving him a chance to decline the offer. ''Please? I know things, are slightly complicated, between you and Maria, but... You were always there for her... And, I think she needs that again''... Still not giving him the chance to decline, she answers for him. ''So you'll come?''. Prue smiles.

Oliver gives in. ''Why not? I'll be there''.

''Okay, come over around eight''. Excited, Prue gets up and goes to leave the table, then stops and looks back at him. ''And Oliver... Thanks''. She then walks back over to her friends.

''And who was that?'' Grace looks at her very curiously.

Prue looks back over at Oliver. ''Just an old friend''.

Her friends both look at each other, suspiciously, and smile.

* * *

Prue has just told Maria that Oliver is coming to dinner, which makes Maria really uncomfortable, due to the fact that she's secretly training with Oliver.

''You what?'' Maria is furious with Prue.

''Look don't get mad okay? He was just there, and, it just came out... Besides, you said you were okay with him being back''.

''Yeah well... I lied'', Maria looks at her sister, kind of upset.

''Just give it a chance, for me, please? I know, how hard, Oliver leaving was on you.. But it was a long time ago... I mean, you did move on''.

''Yeah, I did... And the guy I moved on to, is now Wyatt's right hand man''. Maria turns away frustrated. ''Gosh, why are our lives so complicated?'' Maria looks at Prue again.

''I guess that's something we should have asked the sisters'', Prue gives her a sympathetic smile.

''Okay... Just dinner''... Maria reluctantly gives into her sister, to make her happy. ''And please don't do this to me again''.

Prue smiles, ''I won't... And thank you''. She then goes and hugs Maria. As we've learned before, Prue's empathy isn't that strong, but she gets a weird feeling from Maria, and stops hugging her. She then looks at her, suspiciously. ''Are you okay?''

Acting strange, Maria goes to pick up her bag. ''I'm fine... I'll be home in time for dinner''. Maria also picks up her jacket and leaves.

Prue watches her leave, worried.

...

Prue and Henry are both in the Valentine's attic, mixing potions, as pre-cautions. Prue's worried that Maria's hiding something. But the feeling isn't just recent. She has always sensed that Maria was keeping things from her, ever since they lost their parents. Thing is, no one apart from Maria and Chris, witnessed what happened that day.

''I think Maria's hiding something''.

Henry looks at her, curious. ''Like what?''

''I don't know... I hugged her this morning, and I got a weird vibe from her''. She adds an ingredient to the potion. ''I don't know, maybe, it's just me being paranoid''.

''Maybe... But maybe not. We both know that, Maria's been withdrawn, ever since... Well ever since that day''. Henry just looks at her.

''Well what could she be hiding?'' Prue looks at him worried.

''I don't know... But what I do know, is that her and Chris, are the only two, that actually know what happened that day''.

''Maria said it was just another Demon attack... Why would she lie about that?''

''Look at it this way... It was a demon that took out, not only my Dad and your Dad... But also the Charmed Ones... Now tell me, what Demon could do that?'' Henry looks at her suspiciously, and raises his eyebrows.

Prue looks at him worried, then adds in the last ingredient and there's an explosion.

* * *

Wyatt and Damon are in the attic of the Manor, with two more of Wyatt's 'right hand men', Tristan and Luka.

''Oliver Evans is back''. Wyatt says addressing, all three of the men.

''Who's Oliver Evans?'' Luka asks, curiously.

''Just someone I used to know... Thing is, his power... It's different.. Stronger... He's a threat... And I want him eliminated''.

''No problem''. Luka says smiling.

''Don't get too excited''. Wyatt warns. ''He's working with my cousins... Himself and Maria used to be close... Too close, if you ask me... If you're going after this guy, you need to be careful''.

''Well why don't you just eliminate him yourself?'' Damon asks inquizitive.

''Because that's what they want?''

''You mean your cousins?'' Tristan assumes.

''Myself and my cousins, will fight one day... But on my terms, and my say so... Just find out what you can, about Oliver... Now go''. Wyatt dismisses the men. ''Tristan... Stay for a minute''.

Tristan stays behind, while Damon and Luka leave.

''You're close to my sister right?'' Wyatt says assertively.

''We're just friends''.

''But you're close?''

''As close as anyone can be to Melinda, yeah''.

''Good... That's good''. Wyatt smiles.

Tristan looks at Wyatt a little worried.

''You can go now''. Wyatt orders him to leave.

Without questioning him, Tristan shimmers out. But why would Wyatt be so interested in Tristan's relationship with Melinda? What is Wyatt planning?

* * *

Maria goes to see Oliver, and she's fairly angry.

Oliver opens the door.

Maria just barges in. ''You told Prue you'd come to dinner?'' She turns around and faces him.

In shock, ''What was I suppose to say?''.

''You could have said no''. Maria looks at him with a lost look in her eyes.

''Could I? You know better than anyone, that Prue doesn't take no for an answer''.

''It's just... Well it's confusing okay... When we're training... I know, that it's professional... Strictly business... But you coming to my house, having dinner with my family... Well I don't know what that is''. Maria feels defeated by her feelings for Oliver.

Oliver walks towards her, ''It's, old friends having dinner... It doesn't have to be complicated''.

''It already is... This, whole, training arrangement... It can't be anything more than just that... There's way too much history''. She briefly looks away. Then impulsively she looks back at him. ''I should go... I have class in a half hour''. Maria walks towards the door. She opens the door and looks back at him again. ''I guess, i'll see you tonight then''. She walks out and closes the door behind her.

''Bye''. Oliver says this after Maria closes the door, since she didn't give him a chance to say it before hand. Oliver just shakes his head, and smiles.

* * *

San Francisco may be known for it's overly large bridge, but it's not it's only attraction. Bianca and Chris have always had their own special spot. It's in the middle of one of the large Gardens, in a near by park. Right in the middle of all the rose bushes is a small bench. This is where they always go to talk or just be together.

Bianca is sitting on the bench, when Chris finds her.

''Hey''... Chris has just orbed infront of her. He sits down beside her. ''I've been looking for you''.

''Who are we kidding, Chris?'' Bianca looks at him, sad.

''I don't follow''. He looks at her confused.

''Wyatt, is never going to stop... It's not fair, that you have to do things, that I know you hate doing... Things that make you hate yourself... It's not fair that you're doing it all for me''.

''What are you saying?'' Chris is starting to get worried.

''I think it's time, to let go''.

''No... I can handle Wyatt''.

Bianca gets up off the bench. ''But you shouldn't have to''... She turns back and looks at him. ''As long as we're together... Wyatt wins... Because you'll always have something to lose... But if we're not''...

''Stop''. Chris cuts her off. He also gets up off the bench, and he walks towards her. ''Losing you is not an option... Whether we choose it or not''... He takes both of her hands in his. ''I love you Bianca... And if I let you walk away... Then Wyatt wins anyway... I can handle my brother... And I will... I promise... Just don't give up on us, please''.

''Okay''... Bianca briefly pauses. ''I won't... And, I love you, too''. A tear rolls down her face, as she kisses Chris, very passionately.

* * *

We all know, that they're weren't many people outside of the Halliwell family, that the Halliwell's could trust. But Detective Daryl Morris was always a trust worthy friend. Now twenty years on, things aren't that different. Bradly Morris, a son of Daryl's, has followed in his father's footsteps, and has just passed his Detective's exam. Like his father, he too is good friends with the Halliwell's and helps out Team Purity, when ever they need him and vice versa.

Maria and Prue have just arrived at the city morgue. Bradly called them and asked them to examine a body, who he believes was killed by a Demon. Unfortunately, the girls get more than they bargained for, when they realise how the victim was killed.

''Bradly, Hey''. Maria greets him, as herself and Prue enter the morgue.

Prue just smiles.

''Hey''. Bradly greets the both of them.

''So what's going on?'' Maria asks curiously.

The three of them start walking towards the morgue slabs. ''Well a body was found... All her organs, appear to have shut down''.

''Well why would the cops be involved then? Prue asks confused.

Bradly pulls out the slab. ''Because, she was young, and covered in blood... And when I said, that her organs had shut down... I meant dissolved''.

''What?'' Prue looks at him shocked.

Maria looks at the body horrified.

''There's one more thing... She was found by an alter... Looked wiccan''.

''She practiced?'' Prue asks, also shocked. Now a little worried. ''Why does this look so familiar?''

Maria turns away.

''You've seen this before? What Demon could do this?'' Bradly asks curiously.

Prue shakes her head. ''I don't know... He's suppose to be dead... Maria?''

Maria looks at her sister, and then at Bradly. ''I need some air''.

Maria bursts outside of the building, trying her hardest to catch her breath. She's seen this before. But it's not possible. How can he really be alive. Maria leans against the wall, with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

Prue comes outside. ''Maria?''

Maria looks up at her.

''Is it him? Is it the Demon? I thought he was dead... You said you vanquished him''.

''I did''. Maria snaps at Prue... ''I did... At least I thought I did''.

''This can't be happening... Not again''.

Maria looks at her vulnerable sister, and goes towards her, and puts her hands on both of Prue's shoulders. ''It won't... I won't let it''.

''He dissolved all of her organs... Just like he did with Mom and Dad... And everyone else... I can't, go through this again''. Prue looks at her younger sister, feeling really defeated.

''I'm gonna fix this... I promise''. Maria just stares, right through her sister, knowing what this all really means.

**So that's it... The end of the chapter. I know it kind of dragged on, but it's gonna start getting good from now on, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Still reeling from what she has just discovered at the morgue, Maria has come to see Oliver, in an over anxious, state.

''He's taunting me, Oliver''. Maria says turning away from Oliver.

''Well, are you sure it was definitely him''.

Maria quickly turns around. ''You said it yourself that he was alive, and coming... Well he's here, and... And I don't know what to do''.

''Well, if it is him''...

''What do you mean, if it is him?'' Maria abruptly cuts Oliver off. ''He boiled her insides... And apart from him, they're are only two other people, that I know of, that can do that, and we're both in this room... So unless you have something to confess... I'm pretty positive, it's him... Now tell me, what to do''.

''Fight... You need to fight him... And you need to win''. Oliver says walking towards Maria, assuringly.

''How? He killed, most of my family, in one heartbeat... One blink, and they were all dead... Now how do I compete with that?'' Maria asks, at a loss.

''You have the power Maria... You always have... You just need to believe in yourself... Cause if you don't... Well I think you know what will happen if you don't''.

''I'm scared... I'm scared of, looking my parents' killer in the eye''. Maria confesses, almost at breaking point.

''I know... But this time, it'll be different''.

''How?

''This time you'll have me''. Oliver assures her.

Maria just stands, staring at him, unsure of anything.

* * *

Ever since the sisters died, Magic School has been taken over by Demons, like it was over twenty years ago. Prue is freaking out about this whole Demon thing. Her sister, Maria, seems to be the only person that knows anything, but wont say anything, so Prue wants answers for herself. She sends Lincoln and Missy to Magic School, to see if they can find anything, on the Demon.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Lincoln asks nervously looking around him.

''Right now, it's the only one we've got'', Missy snaps back.

''Okay... Gees I was only asking''.

''Well could you maybe ask a little less... I don't like this place anymore than you do''.

They both walk into the rundown library, and start looking through a stack of magic books.

''I can't believe this is the same place''. Missy says, scanning through one of the books.

''I always wanted to go here''. Lincoln says also looking through books.

''Well why didn't you?''

''Assassin witch family, remember?'' Quickly looking through a stack of books, Lincoln stumbles upon a book about Gods.

''What book is that?'' Missy leans over his shoulder.

''It's a book about Gods''.

''Gods? We're supposed to be looking for a Demon, remember?''

''Yeah I know but... This book was in a small stack... Like it's been researched, in the last few years... Maybe before Magic School, was taken over''.

''It could have been an assignment, or something like that''.

''Yeah I guess''. Lincoln just continues to stare at the book, a little uneasy.

''Have you ever come across one?'' Missy asks curiously.

''No... And I don't think i'd like to, either''.

''It must be incredible, being that powerful''.

''Why don't you ask Wyatt?'' Lincoln says in a sarchastic tone.

Missy looks at him, ''Wyatt's powerful, but he's not God powerful''... She scans through the book and then looks at Lincoln again. ''You don't think, a God could have done this, do you?''

''No, I mean it was a Demon''.

''Well, it's some power for a Demon''. Missy says raising an eyebrow.

''Look there's no way it could be... Could it?'' Lincoln looks at Missy a little worried.

Missy just shakes her head, really unsure.

* * *

Prue is sitting in her kitchen, in the dark, when Maria arrives home.

Maria walks into the kitchen, and switches on the light, and is startled, when she sees Prue just sitting there. ''What's going on?... I called Oliver and cancelled dinner... I thought it would be best, under the circumstances... I also text Cece, and told her''...

Prue is just sitting at the counter motionless, and totally ignores everything that Maria just said. ''What happened that day?''

Maria walks over towards the counter, ''I told you... A demon attacked us... And, I vanquished him''.

''How? How could, a sixteen year old witch, vanquish a Demon, that had just killed, the Charmed Ones?'' Prue looks at Maria suspiciously. ''Answer me that''.

Maria sits down at the counter. ''I've, been asking myself that question, for the past four years... And I can't answer it... But I obviously didn't vanquish him... Cause he's still alive... I don't know what else you want me to say Prue''.

''All I want, is the truth... That's, all I've ever wanted''.

''You need to trust me''. Maria says, pleading with her.

''That's just it... I don't know if I can''. Prue confesses, shaking her head.

Maria's face drops as if she's after been kicked in the stomach. ''Then I don't know what else to say''. Maria gets up from the counter, and goes to leave the kitchen, but stops in the doorway. She doesn't turn back to face Prue though. ''I'll fix this... And, hopefully one day, you'll be able to trust me again''. Not saying anymore, Maria leaves the kitchen.

When Maria has gone, a tear rolls down Prue's face.

* * *

It's the next morning. It's a really dull and lifeless day. Chris is in the kitchen of the manor, drinking coffee, when Luka walks in.

''So I hear, you killed an innocent... Congratulations''. Luka smiles filling a cup of coffee.

Chris looks at him. ''I'm not proud of it''.

''Dude you are so boring... You're a powerful witch... Embrace it... Wyatt did... And now look at him... He rules the Underworld''.

''He's pure evil... That's not a good thing''.

''No, it's fricken awesome''. Luka leans back in his chair.

''Maria wouldn't agree with you''. Chris points out, smug.

Luka just looks at Chris, angrily.

Luka is one of Wyatt's main men. But he's not a demon, or a vampire for that matter. In fact, he's a witch. He went to magic school. And was Maria's first real boyfriend. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He's of average build. When Wyatt turned evil, Luka made a choice, and it wasn't the right one, or a good one.

Before Luka can say or do anything, Melinda walks in.

Chris looks at her. ''Hey''.

Melinda goes to the fridge and takes a soda out of it. Not answering Chris.

''Well this is uncomfortable... That time of the month?'' Luka rudely asks with a smirk.

Melinda freezes, staring out the window... Then starting to feel angry, she makes Luka's coffee explode all over him.

Luka jumps up from table. ''You bitch... What the hell was that for?''

Chris looks up at Melinda shocked, as Melinda never uses magic. But recently, her powers, seem to be out of control.

Melinda slowly turns around, and walks towards Luka, who slowly backs away. ''Maybe... I'm just tired of you creeps, coming into my house, the place where my Mom, and her sisters grew up, and thinking that you can just take over... Well not, any, more''. With that the light bulb blows and various cups smash. And Melinda leaves the kitchen.

Luka looks over at Chris, ''Dude, your sister's seriously, losing it''.

Chris just sits there in complete shock. And also a little worried.

* * *

Martial Arts wasn't always the most important skill to the Charmed ones, in fact Phoebe and Prue were the only two that could actually fight. However, each sister, could physically take care of themselves. But for this generation, it's seen as a necessity, and each child has had to learn it. But like her mother, Maria is exceptional at it, and has always done it, because it's a passion and not just necessary.

Cece, Patty and Penny are all at Martial Arts training.

''So my sisters aren't talking''. Cece says, as she stretches her left leg.

''Does it have to do with the Demon?'', Penny asks concerned.

''More 'n' likely... Why is it, that when things look like, they can get better, something bad happens, to make it worse''.

''It's called being a Halliwell... We're cursed'' Patty says bending down to touch her toes.

''We're not cursed''. Penny says defensively. ''Do they really think it's him? The same Demon that killed our parents?''

''Yeah... They do... He almost destroyed our lives, the last time... I don't know if this family, could survive another hit''. Cece says sounding fed up.

''We just have to stick together... That's all we can do... We do that, and we'll be fine''. Penny says assuringly.

Cece and Patty, just both look at Penny.

''Okay guys, on the floor... I hope you've all stretched''. The girls Martial arts teacher has just walked in. The three girls, along with the rest of the class, go and take a their spots on the floor.

* * *

All Maria has ever wanted, was to keep her family and friends safe. The secrets that she has kept in the past, were kept with good reason. But now that the Demon is back, it's making her life, and her secrets a lot more complicated. But how is she going to protect the people she loves, if her secrets are about to unravel?

Maria is sitting on a chair swing, on the front porch of her house. She keeps making a small flame appear by clicking her fingers together. The flame is ignited, then put out again. She keeps doing this over and over again.

''You probably shouldn't be doing that out here''. Prue, who has just come out of the house, says this as she sits beside Maria.

''Why not? It's not like there's anyone around to yell at me, is there? Maria says, continuing to ignite the flame.

''There's always me... Look Maria, i'm sorry about last night''.

''You don't have to apologise... Thing is, you're right not to trust me... I don't, trust myself, half the time''.

''Look, I was wrong, when I said that'' Prue places her hand over Maria's hand. ''Please... Stop doing that''.

Maria stops igniting the flame and looks at Prue.

''I do trust you... I'm just scared... I'm scared, of what it all means''.

''Me too''.

''I just, miss Mom and Dad, so much... And everyone... It's not fair... But the thing is... There's nothing, that any of us can do, to change, what is... We just, need to try and move on''.

''It's not that simple though is it... The one person, who would have gotten us through this... Who would have known what to do... Is evil... He goes against, everything, that our family stands for... Or stood for... What are we gonna do Prue? How do we, get our lives back? How do we become happy again?'' Maria looks at Prue desperately looking for answers. Answers that Prue can't give her.

**So that's it. Chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7, part 1

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, just been really busy, and also wanted this just right. This chapter, is going be done in 2 parts, because it's all based on the same day, and it's significant to the story. I've put a good few flashbacks in it, so I hope the come across okay. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter VII, Part I.**

Your birthday is supposed to be a happy and special day. And your sixteenth birthday, especially for a young girl, is suppose to be exceptionally special. And for Maria, it was. She was so excited about turning sixteen, especially since her family were throwing her a big party to celebrate. But like all good things in the Halliwell family, it didn't end in happiness. In fact it ended in sadness and despair. And Maria and the rest of her family's lives would be changed forever.

Maria used to love celebrating her birthday, it was always a happy and joyous day for her, but like everything in life, things change. One single moment in time, can change everything, and not always for the better.

**...**

Maria is standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, staring down at the abyss of water below her. As she stares, at the emptyness, which represents her life, tears fill her eyes, and with one last deep breath, she just steps off the bridge, arms spread out, as she falls towards the abyss. As she's about to reach the end, she suddenly wakes up. Her alarm is going off, and the sun is shining in through the curtains. She turns over and turns off the alarm, and just lies on her back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

For Prue, being the oldest sister in her family is especially hard today of all days, because not only is it her sister's birthday, it's also the anniversary of her parent's deaths, and the rest of her family. But being the eldest, she has to put her feelings of grief aside for her family, especially for Maria, who she feels should be able to celebrate her birthday, with happiness and not guilt.

It's the morning of April 5th, 2027. The sun has just risen and is shining brightly, coming through the kitchen window, as Prue prepares a birthday breakfast for Maria. She's making pancakes, which are Maria's favourite.

Maria strolls into the kitchen.

Prue notices her, ''Oh'', she turns around and enthusiastically rushes over to the counter, where Maria's present is, picks it up and runs over and gives her a hug. ''Ha-ppy, Birth-day''. She stops hugging Maria and hands the present to her. ''This is for you''.

Unhappy, Maria takes it from her. ''Thank you''.

''What's wrong? You don't look very happy'', Prue says worried.

''Well it's hard to get excited about your birthday, when it's the anniversary of your parent's death''.

''Maria, we have spent your last three birthdays, in mourning... Mom and Dad wouldn't want that'', Prue re-assures her. ''And, to be honest, neither do I''.

''Look, I appreciate everything... I do... I just need to be alone for a while... Please?''.

Prue reluctantly gives in, ''Okay... At least say you'll have a birthday dinner with us''.

''I will''.

''You promise?''

''I do... I have to go... I'll see you later''. Maria kisses her sister on the cheek and leaves the kitchen.

In that moment, Cece runs in, excited, '' Happy B-''... Noticing that Maria's gone, she looks at Prue. ''Where did Maria go?''

Prue just shrugs her shoulders, saddened. ''Pancakes?''

Disappointed that her sister left, Cece sits down at the counter and starts eating her pancakes.

* * *

Today's not just a heart breaking day, for the Valentine's, as all the Charmed children lost their parents on this very day. Henry, Patty and Penny are in their kitchen, eating their breakfast.

''So Maria's twenty today'', Penny says playing with her food.

''Yeah, Maria's birthday... Mom and Dad's anniversary''. Patty says staring at her plate.

''I know it's always a hard day... But it's Maria's birthday, and we have to try and put on happy faces for her''. Henry tries to boost the girls spirits.

''It's not fair, having to live every day, trying to have a normal life, without them'', Patty says frustrated.

''None of this is fair, Patty... But it is what it is... Mom and Dad are gone... Piper, Phoebe, Coop... Even Leo... We're all each other has... And we're lucky to have that''. Penny says placing her hand on Patty's, and gives her a sympathetic look.

''Why don't you girls go and get ready and we'll head over to Maria and Prue's''.

Patty forces a smile.

Both girls get up and go to their rooms.

* * *

P3 was the family club, which Piper opened not long after getting her powers. It's been in the Halliwell family for almost three decades. After the sister's last major battle, with Billie and Christie, Piper finally fulfilled her dream, and turned the night club into a 4 star restaurant. After Piper and her sisters passed away, none of the children were old enough or capable of running the restaurant, apart from Wyatt, but he had turned evil, so the restaurant was shut down. But although it was closed down, it was never sold, so now it just stands there abandoned and run down. It's also the grounds in which the sisters died.

Every year since she lost her family, Maria has spent her birthday alone. She has always went to the place, where it all happened. The place where her life got so messed up, the place where her life lost all meaning, and her happiness was ripped away.

Maria walks into P3, the abandoned building, which has always meant so much to her and her family. With a feeling of hurt and despair, she slowly walks down the stairs to the dining area, which used to be the dance floor, and since it was been set up for Maria's party, it became a dance floor again, and it's never changed. Taking a deep breath, she looks around at how empty and isolated the dance floor and bar looks. Given what happened, she can almost feel the presence of her family around her.

''Happy Birthday''. Chris who has just appeared, says stading behind Maria.

Startled, Maria quickly turns around.

''Feels strange, seeing it so deserted''.

''What are you doing here, Chris?''

''Same reason you are, I guess'', says Chris sympathetically.

''This is where it all happened... This is where we lost everything... Our family... Our happiness... All gone... All because of me'', Maria turns away and walks over towards the rundown bar, and places her hands on it.

...

**Exactly 4 years ago.**

It's the day of Maria's sixteenth birthday, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Coop and Henry are all in P3. Maria anxiously runs down the stairs to the dance floor, where they all are. Chris runs after her.

''Maria, wait!'', Chris calls out trying to stop her.

Maria ignores him and runs over to Phoebe in a confronting manner. ''Is it true? Am I different? Am I the chosen one?''

''Maria'', Flustered and shocked, Phoebe, who is hanging up the streamers doesn't know what to say.

''Tell me mom... Did you know?'', looking around at everyone, ''Did you all know?''

''The elders warned us about it, a long time ago'', Paige, hanging up balloons, reluctantly answers.

''How long?''

No one answers.

''How long?'', Maria raises her voice, demandingly, and the chandeliers that have been hung up for the party shake.

''Shortly after you were born'', Piper, who is cleaning the glasses behind the bar, bravely answers, following Maria's feeling of power.

Maria sighs, then realising what Paige said, looks at her again. ''Wait... Warned? What do you mean, warned? Am I dangerous? Is that it? Cause the book said''...

Phoebe interupts her, ''You're not dangerous... But you are powerful''... Phoebe shakes her head as she speaks next. ''More powerful than''...

''Wyatt?''. Maria cuts Phoebe off. ''Wyatt's suppose to be the most powerful witch of all time... And if what I read in the Book of Shadows is true, then I could kill him, by just thinking about it''.

''Sweetie'', Phoebe touches the side of Maria's arm. ''These powers... They're a special gift... You don't have to be afraid of them''.

''Maybe not of my powers... But what about the Demon? Who is he?''

''We don't know''. Piper says still behind the bar.

''Well how do I fight a Demon... Who has been around for a thousand years... And no body has been able to kill?'' Maria asks, desperate for an answer.

''I don't know sweetie... But we'll figure it out... Together''. Phoebe assures Maria, then hugs her.

...

Maria's now standing behind the bar. She's just staring vacantly into space. Chris goes and sits on a stool at the bar.

''What happened wasn't your fault, you know'', Chris tries to make her feel better.

''Yes it was... I should have been able to stop him... But I just froze... I was too late... What is the point, in being this powerful... If I can't save the people that I love the most?'' Maria pours herself a shot of vodka, which she has just conjured. She holds up the glass, as if making a toast. ''Happy birthday, to me''. Maria then knocks it back.

Chris then leans over the bar, and grabs himself a shot glass, pours vodka into it, and also knocks it back, also.

* * *

Melinda and Maria used to be very close. Melinda was like another sister to Maria. Of all the people that Wyatt, isolated Melinda from, being isolated from Maria was the hardest.

Melinda's sitting on her bed in her room, listening to her ipod, signing a birthday card for Maria.

Eden knocks on Melinda's door.

Melinda can't hear the door, as her earphones are still in.

Eden opens the door and walks in.

Melinda notices Eden.

''Morning''. Eden holds up a muffin, which she has in her hands. ''Brought you a muffin''.

Melinda just takes her earphones out and looks at her.

''What's that?'' Eden asks looking at the card in Melinda's hand.

''It's, a birthday card... For Maria''.

''Well are you going to give it to her?''

Melinda just shakes her head. ''Not likely... We both now that Wyatt wouldn't like that''.

''He doesn't have to know''.

Melinda sarchastically smiles. ''Right... We both know, that no one lies to Wyatt... Especially not you''.

Eden sits down on the bed beside Melinda, and holds out the muffin to her. ''It's blueberry... Your favourite''.

''Thanks''. Melinda takes it for her.

''So, how are you doing?'' Eden says sympathetically.

''Is that a trick question?'' Melinda's eyes start to water, and her voice starts to break. ''I miss my Mom... Everyday... And... I miss him.''

''Your dad?''

''I just don't get how, he could just turn his back on us''.

Eden just looks at Melinda, with a heartfelt, gaze.

''Life used to be, so much easier''.

...

**4 years ago.**

Maria was destined to be a witch, in every sense of the word. She loved magic. She literally spent every waking moment, working on her magic. It's the morning of Maria's sixteenth birthday, herself and Melinda are in the attic of the Manor. Maria is studying the Book of Shadows, and Melinda is messing around with potions.

''So are you excited about tonight? Melinda asks mixing a potion.

''Of course''. Maria is looking through the Book. ''It's my sweet sixteen... It's going to be amazing''.

''Sure is, I can't wait til I turn sixteen''.

''That's gonna explode''. Maria says smiling.

''What?'' Melinda asks confused as she adds another ingredient, and suddenly there's an explosion. ''Ugh''. Melinda coughs, as she wipes the dust off herself. ''How do you do that? You don't even get premonitions''.

''I don't know... I just know things... And, In fairness, your potions always explode''.

''Ugh, I know''. Melinda sighs.

Maria just laughs at her.

''What are you doing, anyway?'' Melinda asks looking over at her curiously.

''Nothing, just memorising spells''.

''It's the morning of your sweet sixteenth... And surprise surprise, we're in the attic, working on our magic... Is this all our lives are ever going to be? Melinda asks miserably.

''Of course not.. But magic's apart of who we are, whether we like it or not... And I for one, love it'' Maria admits proudly.

''Yeah, that's because you're good at it''.

''You would be too, if you just''...

Melinda adds in yet another ingredient and there's another explosion.

''Focused''... Maria just laughs.

''Ugh''... Covered in smoke, Melinda gets up from the table, where she was doing the potions. ''That's enough magic for today''. She looks at Maria. ''You coming?''.

Maria notices something strange in the book. ''Ill be down in a minute''.

''Okay''. Melinda leaves the attic.

* * *

Prue, Cece, and most of the members of Team Purity are all in the Valentine's kitchen, waiting for Maria to arrive. Prue is throwing a surprise party for her.

''Where is she?'' Cece asks impatient, sitting on the counter.

''She'll be here''. Prue assures her little sister.

''Hey Guys''. Henry says as he walks into the kitchen, with Penny and Patty. ''Look what I brought.

''Alcohol?'' Prue says crossing her arms.

''It's a party, isn't it?''

''Yeah, and most of the guests are underage... Including you''.

''Relax Prue''. Tyler, who is a werewolf, says taking a bottle from the beer pack. He is of average height for a guy. He has short black hair and brown eyes, and also has a muscular body. He is very dark tanned in colour. He used to date Prue, but now they are just good friends. He is also a member of Team Purity. ''Have fun.. You don't always have to be in control''. Tyler smiles at her and then takes a sip of his drink.

''Do you really think she's going to turn up?'' Jayda asks, doubtful.

''She promised''. Prue answers, hopeful.

''Look, we all know, that Maria's not the most social, person on the planet... And today of all days... She's even more anti-social''. Tyler says making a point.

''What did you even say to her?'' Henry asks, trying not to sound as pessimistic as Tyler.

''That we were having a family dinner?'' Prue answers.

''Well no wander she's late... Family dinner?... How boring''. Griffin adds into the conversation, rudely.

Prue and the rest of her family, just give him a horrified glare, considering the day that it is.

''Griffin... I can't believe you just said that''. Jayda snaps at him angrily.

''What?'' Griffin acts all innocent.

''What is wrong with you?''

''Forget it... It's fine''. Prue says hurt.

''Can I have some beer?'' Cece asks, adding a little bit of lightness to the conversation.

Prue just gives her a daunting glare.

Cece just gives her an innocent smile.

**So that's it, end of part 1. Hope you guys all enjoyed. I'll post the next part as soon as I can. hope you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 7, part 2

**Hey Guys, so here it is part 2... There's more flashbacks in the part, again I hope they're clear. Enjoy.**

Maria has joined Chris at the customer's side of the bar. They are still knocking back the vodka.

''It's Prue''. Maria says looking at her phone, which is ringing. She then puts the phone on silent and places it on the bar.

''You're not going to answer it?'' Chris asks, shocked.

''She said we were having 'a family dinner', which in Prue speak, means a party... Last thing I need is another party''. Maria says in a sad tone.

''So, what, you're never going to celebrate your birthday again?''

''What's to celebrate? The people that brought me into this world, are no longer in it''. Maria knocks back another shot. She then looks at Chris, and changes the subject. ''Was it worth it? Giving up everything you believed in, who you were, to stand by Wyatt, for her? All for her... Why is she more important, than your family?... Than the Charmed Legacy?

Chris just looks at Maria, holding back a secret.

...

It's still the morning of Maria's birthday, Chris and Bianca are at their special spot, talking about their future.

Bianca gets up off of the bench, and walks towards a beautifully flowing fountain, which is in the garden. (In the present day, it's still there, it just doesn't flow anymore) ''I'm giving up so much Chris''. Bianca looks at him, with a sad look in her eyes.

Chris is sitting on the bench.

''I need to know that, this isn't just a temporary thing... I need to know that it's real.

Chris gets up off of the bench, and walks over to her. He takes both of her hands in his. ''Bianca, I love you more than anything on this planet... This is very real to me... I want to be with you for the rest of my life... And nothing, or no one, is ever going to change that... Trust me''.

''I do trust you''. Bianca smiles. ''And I do love you... I don't want to be this person anymore... I don't want to be the type of person that disappoints you''.

''You could never disappoint me... And I am going to try with all my heart and soul, to never hurt or disappoint you''. Chris places his hand on the side of Bianca's face, and passionately kisses her.

Bianca places her hands on his waist, and kisses him back.

...

Maria goes to takes another drink, and Chris stops her. ''Maybe, you've had enough''.

''How would you know, if i've had enough or not... You don't know me anymore Chris... And you obviously don't care... So stop pretending like you do''.

''Maria, of course I care''.

Maria gets off the stool, angry, and turns to look at him. ''Just stop''. Maria shouts at him. ''Okay, you turned your back on me... I told you, who I was... Because I trusted you... And you betrayed my trust''.

Chris gets up off of his stool. ''I have never told anyone... About you, or what happened that day... I wouldn't''.

''You think keeping my secret, makes it okay... You killed an innocent, Chris''... Maria's eyes start to fill up with tears. ''An innocent man... And if you were anyone else... I would have killed you by now... But I can't... Because, in some twisted fate, I still love you... And I still need you''...

Chris goes to walk closer to Maria.

Maria stops him. ''But, I don't think, I'll ever be able to forgive you... Or trust you, ever again''.

Maria's words, melt Chris's heart.

...

''Hey'', Chris has just walked into the attic, where Maria is looking through the Book of Shadows. She is frantically reading the same thing, over and over again. ''Earth to Maria''.

''What?'' Maria looks up at Chris, only just realising that he's there.

''Are you okay?

''I just... Have you seen this before?'' Maria shows Chris a page in the book, that looks new.

Chris shakes his head. ''No... What is it?''

''I'm not really sure''.

Chris starts to read, out loud.

''Mallorax''.

''This Demon, who has been around for a thousand years,  
Is said to be more power than any Demon that has ever existed.  
Even more powerful than the Hollow''. Worried, Chris looks up at Maria. He then continues reading.  
''Since no one was powerful enough to stop him, An Ancient Cult,  
Created a special young girl to Stop this Demon.  
This girl was created out of the Demon's blood, possessing her with  
the same powers as the Demon. For A thousand years, once every one hundred years, on April 5th, this young girl is born. And on her 16th birthday, her powers become whole, and she then has to fight, and kill this Demon. For A thousand years, each girl has failed, but still every one hundred years another young girl is born.  
She is created of pureness, which is indifferent to the Demon... April 5th 2023, The Chosen One is Re-born''.

Chris finishes reading and looks at Maria in shock. ''The Chosen One... That's you''.

* * *

Wyatt is in the attic, staring at the window, when Eden walks in.

''Everything okay?''

Wyatt turns around and smiles. ''Everything's great''.

''You don't feel sad?''

Wyatt walks towards Eden. ''I don't feel anything''.

Eden looks at him worried, but not surprised. ''Why don't you just let in, Wyatt?''

Wyatt turns away from her. ''Let what in? Grief? Pain? Those things just make you weak... I'm the Source... I can't be weak''.

''You also can't be human''.

A vacant expression comes across his face.

...

Wyatt was only 21, when his family was taken from him. After it happened, he couldn't handle it. For a whole week, he didn't speak or do anything. He would just sit in darkness. But after a week, something changed. He changed.

Wyatt is in the basement of the Manor. He's sitting on the ground, facing the back wall, rocking back and forth.

Melinda appears on the top of the stairs. ''Wyatt?''

Wyatt continues rocking, and doesn't answer her.

''Are you okay? Look, I know that this hard... We're all hurting, but you can't shut us out... We need you... Your family needs you''.

Wyatt stops rocking.

Melinda smiles.

Wyatt then stands, and turns and looks at her.

Melinda's expression quickly changes, when she sees the blackness in his eyes.

Wyatt walks up the stairs towards her, and coldly speaks. ''We don't have a family anymore''. Wyatt walks passed her, and leaves the basement.

Melinda just stands there, and tears stream down her face, as she realises, she may just have lost her brother forever.

* * *

Luka was Maria's first real boyfriend. They were crazy about eachother. Maria met him, while attending Magic School. When Wyatt turned evil, everything changed, including Luka.

Maria is in the library in Magic School, doing research on who she is, when Luka appears behind her.

''Hey''.

''Oh crap''. Maria jumps in shock, when Luka speaks.

Luka smiles. ''You okay?''

''Em yeah, you just surprised me, that's all''.

''Sorry... Well what's the birthday girl, doing at Magic School, when she should be getting ready for her party?''

''Em research... Just charmed stuff... Nothing important''. Maria lies to him.

''Well''... Luka conjures a small box, behind his back. ''I was going to wait til tonight to give you this, but, I may as well give it to you now''. Luka hands her the box. ''Happy birthday''.

Maria takes it from him and smiles. ''Thank you''.

''Well aren't you going to open it?''

Maria looks at Luka and smiles. She then opens the little box. ''Wow''. In the box is a chain with a diamond in a heart.

''Well do you like it?''

''It's beautiful''.

Luka smiles a little relieved that she likes it, and points to the chain. ''May I?''

Maria smiles, hands the chain to him, and turns around.

Luka puts the chain around Maria's neck. He then places his right hand on her chest, rubbing the chain, from behind her. ''I think that this is going to be a day, you'll never forget''.

''I think you're right''. Maria's expression then becomes serious with worry.

...

Maria is standing on the Golden Gate Bridge, alone. It's been a hard day, and this is the one place in all the world, where she can really clear her head. Spending the day with Chris was hard, as it brought back so many memories.

''I dread this day every year''.

Shocked at the voice, Maria slowly turns around.

''I'm risking a lot by being here''.

Maria just nods her head. ''I know... So why are you, Melinda?''

Melinda walks closer to Maria. ''Because, it's your birthday... And I miss spending it with you... Here, this is for you''. Melinda hands Maria the card.

Maria opens it and inside is a friendship bracelet. Maria smiles. ''I remember this... You made it for me, when we were kids''.

''So much has changed, since back then''. Melinda walks towards the edge of the railing.

''How did you get here Mel?'' Maria asks changing the subject.

''I may not practice anymore but, I still remember everything you thought me... I did the teleportation spell''.

Maria smiles. ''It always did come in handy''.

''I miss you, Maria... All of you... I mean, I go to the same school as Cece, Patty, Penny, and Henry, and... We're complete strangers... It's hard''.

''Then why stay there?''

''Because, if I left, yeah Wyatt would hurt me... But he'd kill all of you... And I couldn't handle that''.

''Then don't... Let me worry about him''.

Melinda just shakes her head. ''I should go''. Melinda goes to throw the potion.

''Melinda wait''. Maria stops Melinda. ''I'll fix this... I promise''.

Melinda's eyes start to water, and with that she throws the potion and disappears.

Maria just turns around, and stares down at the water again, feeling frustrated.

**Well that's it, the end of Chapter 7. I know I didn't write about how their parents died, but I will. When it's more relevant though. I'll also write more on Wyatt turning evil. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, So here it is Chapter 8 finally. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been really busy. Anyway hope you all enjoy. **

Following her brief, heartfelt encounter, with Melinda, Maria is more angry at Wyatt, than she has ever been.

''I have to do something, Oliver''. Maria says pacing in Oliver's living room.

''Maria, right now Wyatt is the least of your problems... Mallorax is here, remember? Besides, Wyatt isn't a threat to you''.

''No, but he is a threat to the rest of my family... You didn't see her, Oliver... Melinda is hurting... And I can't stand back, and watch him hurt her, any more than he already has''. Maria says, looking at Oliver, with a sad look in her eyes.

''Well, what are you going to do?''

''I honestly don't know... I don't know what the right thing is to do... He's family... But he's also evil... If he was just some random demon, or evil witch... I'd vanquish him''.

''But that obviously isn't a solution, is it?''

Maria shakes her head, and turns and walks away. ''Ugh, I wish someone would just tell me what to do''. Maria turns back around, and looks at Oliver. ''I just wish my mom were here''.

''She can be here... Just summon her''.

''Summon her?... Right, now why didn't I think of that... Oh wait, I did... I've tried everything, Oliver... Spells that my great grams created, witches before her, even ones that the sisters created... None of them work... No one, will let me contact her, or any of them... It is so hard, feeling alone, all the time''.

''I know... Thing is, you're thinking as a witch... You need to stop doing that''.

''What do you mean?'' Maria asks, looking at him confused.

''You're a God Maria... You're a Chosen God... You dont need a charmed spell, or a witches spell... If you want her here... Then make her come''.

''What if it doesn't work?''

''You really need to stop doubting yourself... And how powerful, you really are''. Oliver says assuringly.

Maria just looks at him, a little unsure.

* * *

Prue is in her kitchen, sitting at the counter, drinking coffee. She's a little hurt that Maria didn't show up to the party like she promised. In fact she hasn't seen her since yesterday morning.

''Hey''. Cece has just walked into the kitchen. ''Have you heard from Maria?''

''Nope... I don't understand, why she has to be so distant all the time''. Prue says, upset.

''She was there... The day Mom and Dad died... She was there''.

''But why won't she tell us what happened? We're her sisters... Her family... That used to mean something''.

Cece goes over to the counter, sits on a stool, and places her hand on Prue's. ''It still does... Look, she'll tell us when she's ready''.

''Sometimes, I feel like our parents weren't the only one's, we lost that day''.

''Maria's still here... And someday, she will move on... And when she learns to accept what happened... Then she'll tell us what happened too''.

Prue looks at her little sister and smiles. ''How did you get so smart?''.

Cece smiles. ''I had you for a big sister''.

''I love you Cece, you know that right?''

''Of course''. Cece smiles again. ''I love you, too''.

Prue hugs her little sister, and gets a feeling like she never wants to let her go.

* * *

''All you have to do, is clear your mind, think about what you want, and then make it happen''. Oliver explains to Maria, who is standing in the middle of a circle full of candles, about to summon her Mom.

''I'm scared''. Maria confesses, looking at Oliver.

''Of what?''

''Everything... Who I am... What I can do... I'm scared because, even if, I summon her, i'm still going to have to let her go again''.

''It'll be okay... Look, if you're not ready for this''...

''No''. Maria cuts Oliver off. ''I am ready... I can do it''.

''Then just close your eyes''.

Maria closes her eyes, and starts to focus. After a few seconds, the flames on the candles start to flicker. ''Nothing's happening''. Maria says to Oliver, with her eyes still closed.

Oliver doesn't reply.

''Oliver''. Not hearing Oliver reply, Maria opens her eyes, and as she does her heart drops, as there, standing infront of her, is her mom, Phoebe. ''Mom?'' The candles have gone out at this point, and they are in complete darkness.

''Yeah sweet heart... It's me''.

Maria breaks down crying, and hugs her Mom as tightly as she can.

Phoebe hugs her back. She then lets go of Maria, and placing the palm of her hand on the side of Maria's face, she smiles.

''I can't believe you're really here... I miss you so much''.

''I know, sweetheart''.

''Then why didn't you come? I must have summoned you, about a hundred times''.

Phoebe turns and walks away from her. ''We couldn't''.

''Because of the rules?''

Phoebe turns back to look at her. ''Because of Wyatt... He did a spell, to block us from Earth... That's why, the Elders haven't been here with you... Helping you.. That's why Leo hasn't been here''.

''Wyatt did this?.. So you know then? Who he is? What he's done?''

Phoebe walks towards her. ''We know everything''.

''I have to stop him... He has hurt so many people... I can't''...

''You need to help him''.

''How? I can't get close enough to help him... The only way, I can help him is to... Well is to stop him''.

Phoebe shakes her head. ''There's another way''.

Maria just looks at her mom, confused.

''You need to bind his powers''.

''How?''

''By using yours''. With that Phoebe disappears.

''No, Mom, wait''. Maria tries to stop Phoebe, but it's too late. When Phoebe is gone, the candles light up again.

''Did it work?'' Oliver asks curious.

Maria looks at him in shock. ''You didn't see her?''

Oliver just shakes his head.

''She told me how to stop Wyatt''.

''Well how?''

''By binding his powers... The only way to make him good again... Is to make him human''.

''Well what now? Are you going to tell your sisters that you summoned your mom?''

''I want to''.

''But you're not going to''.

Maria shakes her head. ''I've lied to my family for four years... And I hate it... I hate myself for it... But if I tell them the truth... Maria pauses for a second, and doesn't finish what she was going to say. ''It's just not time yet''.

Oliver just looks at her, understanding.

* * *

Melinda is sitting on the steps of the front porch to the manor alone, when Tristan comes out of the house.

Tristan is half manticore, half human. He is the son of Derek Blackwood. When Tristan was about ten, and his manticore side started to get a little out of control, Derek decided it was time to contact the Charmed ones. So Tristan then spent the rest of his childhood, growning up with the Charmed children. Tristan has short black hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, is of average height and has a muscular build.

''What are you doing out here all alone?'' Derek asks sitting down beside Melinda.

''It's better than being in there''. Melinda says indicating to the manor.

''So how are you doing?''

''How am I meant to be? My Mom, is officially four years dead... And there's not a thing I can do about it''.

''You're not alone, you know''.

Melinda expresses a disbelieving smile. ''Are you for real? Wyatt doesn't care... And Chris is not allowed to care... So tell me again, how i'm not alone''.

''I care''.

''Right... Course you do''. Melinda says this in more of a whisper. She then changes her tone back to normal. ''Why did you side with him?''

''Seemed like the right thing to do at the time''. Tristan explains.

''What? Killing innocents is the right thing... I'm sure your dad would be very proud''. Melinda gets up off of the steps.

Tristan also stands up. ''I've never killed anyone... At least not an innocent anyway.. But it is in my nature, you know''.

''That's bull... We have powers... But we get to choose, what we do with those powers... And you chose Wyatt... It's as simple as that''. Melinda storms off in angry.

* * *

Prue is in her attic, looking through the Book of Shadows, when Maria finally arrives home.

''Hey''. Maria says after walking into the attic.

''Well you're late''.

''Prue, I'm''...

''Don't... Don't apologise... Because that's all you ever do''. Prue closes the book. ''You know, you always preach, about how we're a family... About how we need to stick together... But you never seem to follow you're own advice... Yesterday, was important to me... To all of us... And you didn't even bother to call me back''.

''I just needed''...

''You needed?'' Prue angrily cuts her off. ''News flash, it's not all about what you need... What about what I need? Or cece, or Henry, or the twins, or just anyone... Everything, seems to be all about you... And i'm tired, of you being the centre of everyone's universe... Because you are not the most important person in this world... You're just you''.

''You're right... It's not all about me... And I don't want it to be... In fact, I wish that none of it was about me... But, all I'm doing... All I've ever done... I've done to protect all of you''.

''Protect us from what?'' Prue angrily raises her voice and as she does the attic door slams shut.

''I can't tell you''. Maria, who is a little shocked, tries to plead with her sister.

''Of course you can't... And, surprisingly, that doesn't shock me anymore... You know what made the sisters such a good team?... Honesty... They were honest, with each other''... Prue briefly pauses. ''I'm done''. Prue walks passed Maria.

''Prue, please?'' Maria quickly turns around, upset, trying to stop her.

Prue stops and turns back around to face her. ''Okay... Here's your last chance... What happened, the day our parents died?''

Maria looks at Prue, wanting to tell her, but she can't. Her eyes start to water.

Prue nods her head in disgust. ''Okay then''. She turns back around and leaves the attic.

Maria just stands there upset. She then goes to turn around, and Phoebe is standing behind her. ''Mom?'' Maria looks at her startled.

''You look shocked to see me''. Phoebe says confused.

''That's because I am... What are you doing here?''

''What do you mean? You summoned me''.

''I just thought of you''... Maria thinks for a second. ''Wow, my powers are getting stronger... So I take it, you saw all of that... Or at least heard it?''

''Yeah, I did''.

''She hates me, Mom... And I don't blame her''.

''She doesn't hate you... She's just angry, and hurt... Because she doesn't know, the real you anymore''.

''I hate lying to them''.

''I know you do... But Mallorax, is back... And soon, you will vanquish him, once and for all, and it will all be over''.

Maria looks at Phoebe, and nods in a worried agreement.

**So that's it, hope you all enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review, and let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't posted in a few days, been really busy. Anyway, here's chapter 9, hope you all enjoy. **

It's the following morning, Melinda is sitting on the Golden Gate bridge, looking down at all the lights, glimmering from the cars, as they pass below her.

''Here you are?'' Tristan, who has just shimmered infront of Melinda says looking down at her.

''What are you doing here, Tristan?''

''I was worried... Our conversation got a little heated earlier''.

''It wasn't personal... I was just having a bad day''. Melinda explains in a sad tone.

Tristan sits down beside her. ''Wanna talk about it?''

Melinda looks away, with a fake smile on her face. ''Not really''. She looks at Tristan, sincerely. ''Do you ever think about him? Your dad, I mean''.

Tristan just looks at her, ''Every day... And no, he wouldn't be proud of me... Do you wanna know, the real reason, I sided with Wyatt?''

Melinda just looks at him.

''I did it for you''. Tristan confesses.

Melinda's eyes widen as she looks away.

''When Wyatt turned, I knew he wasn't going to let you go... After all you're his little sister... I didn't want you to feel any more alone, than you were already feeling''.

Melinda looks at him. ''So you became evil? Do you think that's better?''

''No... I don't... I don't like the person i've become, Melinda... I hate doing the things that I do... But, if there's one thing i've learned in the last four years, it's that you don't walk away from Wyatt''.

''I can't stay there Tristan... I hate feeling, like a prisoner in my own home... It's crawling with Demons... I mean, my mom and her sisters, devoted most of their lives to fighting Demons, and evil... And Wyatt... Well he's betraying everything, that they stood for''.

''Well what are you going to do?'' Tristan asks, concerned.

''What can I do? You said it yourself, no one walks away from Wyatt''.

''Maybe not alone... But like I also said before... You're not alone''.

Melinda looks at him both shocked, and a little curious.

* * *

After hearing her sister's harsh words, Maria spent the night tossing and turning. But that's not all, she kept having dreams. But not just any dreams, in a way they were like memories. And they were all of one place. The local park. When Maria and her siblings, and cousins, were younger, they used to play in a local park. But not just them, they're friends used to play their too. It was one of Maria's favourite places to be.

Maria is walking through the park. She hasn't been there since before she lost her parents. Walking through the trees in the wood, which is in the park, she can't figure out, why her dreams would bring her there. But they have. She keeps walking, until suddenly, a familiar voice, brings her to a halt.

''Even after all these years, it still hasn't changed, has it?''.

Maria's eyes open in shock, and she slowly turns around. ''Oh my God... Zara?''

''Yeah''. Zara, who has medium lenght black hair, brown eyes, has dark skin, and is of average height, is an old friend of Maria and her family. She left a couple of years before the big battle, and is two years older than Maria. She smiles. ''It's me''.

Maria, who is still shocked, walks towards her. ''I can't believe it... What are you doing here?''

''Many different reasons... I heard about what happened... I'm sorry''.

''That was four years ago''.

''I know... A lot has happened since I left... And not just with you and your family... But with me... I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you... But I'm here now... If you'll accept me of course''.

Maria finally lets her guard down, and goes and hugs Zara, tightly. ''I am so glad you're here''.

...

''So that's everything... The 411 on my life''. Maria says sitting on a bench in the park. She has just told Zara, practically everything from the last four year, except for her secret.

''Wow... So Wyatt, is the source... And Chris, stood by him''.

''I'm sorry, that must be hard to hear''. Maria says sympathetically. Zara and Chris used to date when they were teenagers. In fact, Zara was Chris's first girlfriend.

''It is what it is... I mean, I'm the one that left''.

''You never told me why you came back... What happened Zara?''

Zara looks away, then looks at Maria again, changing the subject. ''So what about you? I mean, you've told me everything about Wyatt, and Chris... But nothing about you... The day of your birthday... Before everything happened... You rang me... Why?''

''I was... I was scared... I found out something, that, didn't make sense... Something that terrified me''. Maria looks at Zara, with a worried look in her eyes.

''What was it?''

''I'm not''... Maria struggles to tell Zara the truth. ''I'm not exactly... Still struggling, Maria finally takes a deep breath, and just says it. ''I'm not just a witch''.

Zara looks at Maria, confused. ''I don't... What do you mean, you're not just a witch?'' Zara is confused by Maria's revelation. She then looks at Maria, worried. ''What are you?''

Maria gets up off of the bench and walks away from Zara, then stops, and turns back to look at her again. ''I'm a God''.

Zara looks at her, as her eyes widen in shock. ''Wow... That's''...

''Crazy, I know''. Maria comes back and sits beside Zara once again.

''I was actually going to say pretty cool''. Zara smiles.

Maria reluctantly smiles back.

''So why the secret? I take it no one knows''.

''No one but Chris... And Leo but... He's not here... Everyone else that knew... Well they're not here either''.

''I need to ask... Did, what happened to your family... Did that have something to do with who you are?'' Zara asks cautiously.

Maria just nods her head. ''The Demon, that killed my parents, and everyone else, did it to get to me... He did it because of me''. Maria looks at Zara, her eyes starting to water.

''I'm sorry''. Zara gives her a sympathetic look.

''He's back''.

''The Demon?''

''I have to vanquish him... But, thing is, he's not my only problem''.

''You mean Wyatt?... I can help with that''. Zara says assuringly.

''How do you mean?''

''You fight your Demon... And i'll fight mine... I'll handle Wyatt''.

Maria just shakes her head. ''He's too powerful''.

''I'm not afraid of Wyatt... Trust me... It'll be okay''.

Maria just looks at her unsure.

* * *

It's later that evening, and Maria walks home, wanting to clear her head. She walks into her kitchen, where Prue is making dinner.

''So were you going to tell me?'' Prue asks Maria, who has just walked through the door.

''Tell you what?'' Maria asks, confused.

''That Zara was back''.

''Is this what it's going to be like from now on? I have to tell you every last detail of my life... For god's sake, it wasn't a secret, Prue... I haven't been home all day, so how could I tell you?'' Maria sits down at the counter. ''I don't want it to be like this, Prue... I can't stand that you're so mad at me''.

Prue sits down at the counter beside Maria. ''I can't stand the lies, and the secrets... I feel like, I don't know you anymore''.

''I'm still the same person, Prue... Believe me, you don't wanna know what's going on inside my head... I just... I have my reasons, for all of it... Trust me, once you know, the truth, then you can't erase it... You can't forget about it... I just... I'm just trying to protect you''... Maria places her hand on Prue's. ''Like you've always, protected me''.

Prue just sighs, and gives in. ''So you told Zara, about Wyatt and Chris''.

''Yeah... Where is she now?'' Maria asks, curious.

''I don't know... She just said something about, fighting her Demons... What ever that means''.

''She didn't''. Maria whispers under her breath. Then frantically gets to her feet. ''I have to go''.

''What? Where?'' Prue asks, looking at her sister, shocked.

''I won't be late''. Saying no more, Maria rushes out of the kitchen.

Prue just sits at the counter, in dismay.

* * *

Wyatt is in the attic of the Manor, looking through a spell book, when he gets an unexpected visitor.

''I must say, I really love what you've done with the place''. Zara, who has just arrived, says sarchastically, rubbing her finger along the back an old rocking chair.

''Zara''. Wyatt looks at her, a little shocked.

''Hello Wyatt... Or what are they calling you these days?... The Source?''

''Wyatt's fine... So what brings you back to San Francisco after all these years?''

''What can I say? I missed you a lot''.

Wyatt smiles. ''I have to admit, I actually thought you were dead''.

''Well sorry to disappoint''. Zara walks towards the book shelf, which holds some spell books. ''I heard you've been a bad boy''.

''You heard correct''.

Zara goes to pick up one of the spell books, when Wyatt grabs her arm. ''No touching''.

Zara breaks her arm free from his hold. ''I could say the same for you''. Zara looks at him angrily, she then secretly conjures an atamay, and goes to use it, when Chris and Bianca walk into the attic.

''Zara?'' Chris looks at her in shock.

Zara quickly makes the atamay disappear, and turns to look at him. ''Hello Chris''. She then notices Bianca, and her expression turns very angry. ''You?''.

Bianca gulps.

Shocked, Zara looks at Chris. ''You really have changed... Since when, do you screw murderers?''

''You know she's a Phoenix?'' Chris asks shocked.

''Zara, i'm not''... Cutting Chris off, Bianca tries to explain herself to Zara.

''Don't you there''. Zara then cuts Bianca off.

''Okay, what the hell is going on?'' Chris asks, confused.

''Isn't it obvious little brother? Your current girlfriend, and your ex girlfriend, both know eachother''. Wyatt says smiling.

Zara angrily walks towards Bianca. ''I have been waiting for this day for six years''.

''Zara, what happened was an accident''. Bianca assures her.

''Are you for real? You're an assassin, and you killed my little sister''.

Chris looks at both girls horrified. ''What?''

''And i'm gonna make you pay for that''. Zara suddenly conjures an atamay, and swiftly sends it flying towards Bianca.

Chris quickly uses his telekinesis to send the atamay flying towards the far wall.

Zara angrily looks at Chris. ''I can't believe you just did that''.

''What is going on Zara?'' Chris asks really confused.

''She killed my sister... You remember Sophie?...Cute as a button... That bitch was hired to take out my family, and she... She missed all, but one... And she's gonna pay for that''.

''I'm sorry Zara... But Bianca's not that person anymore''.

Zara angrily raises her voice at Chris. ''Are you for real? She's working for your psychotic brother''.

''Hey? Who are you calling psychotic?'' Wyatt asks surprisingly offended.

Zara shakes her head in disbelief. ''Wow, I guess things really have changed... You all make me sick''. Without saying anything more, Zara just stares at Bianca, and starts using one of her powers on her Bianca.

Bianca falls to her knees, holding her head in pain. ''Ah...''

''What are you doing? Chris asks, anxiously trying to help Bianca.

''Doing what I should have done si...'' Zara's eyes suddenly open wide, and her eyes water in pain.

Wyatt is standing behind Zara, with his hand through her back squeezing her heart.

Bianca's pain stops.

''Wyatt, stop''. Chris pleads with him.

''No one is allowed to hurt that Phoenix, apart from me''.

Blood starts to run from Zara's nose, as Wyatt is still squeezing her heart.

''Let her go Wyatt''. Maria, who has just arrived, is standing in the door way.

''Well look who it is... My little cousin... Wow, I seem to be seeing a lot of the Valentine sisters lately''. Wyatt says smirking.

''I won't repeat myself again.. Let, her, go''. Maria says getting really angry at this point.

''Em... No''. Wyatt says now with a serious look on his face.

''You can't say you weren't warned''.

Wyatt suddenly falls to his knees in pain letting go of Zara, who also falls to her knees. Smoke starts coming from Wyatt's mouth.

Maria slowly walks towards him. ''I told you to let her go, but you didn't... Actions have consequences... Isn't that what you always say?''. Maria is now standing over Wyatt, and it's quite obvious to everyone else by now, that Maria's the one using her power on Wyatt.

''How, are you, doing this? You don't have this kind of power''. Wyatt asks angrily, in pain.

''Actually Wyatt... I do... And now you know... Which means, that I can finally tell you, to stop hurting innocents... Or I will kill you, myself''. With that, she lets him go.

Wyatt falls to his hands, gasping for his breath.

Maria looks around at the others in the attic.

''How did you do that?''

Maria's eyes widen, as she hears a different, but familiar voice behind her. Maria slowly turns around. ''Cece... What are you doing here?''

''I'd like an answer to my question first''. Cece demands, angrily.

Maria looks at Zara then at Chris, and back to Cece, worried.

**Well that's it, the end of the chapter. How's Maria going to explain this one? Will she tell her baby sister the dreaded truth? Guess you'll have to wait and find out... :) Hope you all enjoyed. Please comment and let me know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy, I know it's been over a week since I lasted posted. Sorry, things have been hectic lately. Thanks for being so patient, anyway, here's Chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy.**

Now that Cece knows about Maria's 'extra' powers, Maria is struggling to tell her little sister the real truth. Maria and Cece are on top of the Golden gate bridge. Cece is sitting, while Maria is pacing up and down.

''Pacing, isn't going to help the situation''. Cece states, a little frustrated. ''How did you do that to Wyatt?''

''I never wanted you to find out like this''. Maria says, finally standing still, now staring down at the water below her, unable to look at Cece.

''Why can't you just tell me the truth?'' Cece asks upset.

Maria turns to look at her little sister. ''We've been through so much, haven't we?''

''Stop avoiding my questions''. Cece is starting get very angry at this point.

''What do you want me to say, Cece? Do you want me to tell you, how they died? How it was my fault?'' Maria goes and sits beside Cece. ''Take my hand''. Maria holds her hand out to Cece, changing the subject once again.

Cece looks at her, suspiciously.

''Just take it''. Maria tries to encourage her.

Cece reluctantly holds her own hand out and takes Maria's hand.

''Can you feel that?''

Cece feels Maria's power go through her own body, and looks at Maria in shock. ''What are you?''

Maria smiles. ''Your sister''.

Cece shakes her head. ''No... You're more powerful, than a Charmed child''.

''I'm a God, Cece''.

Cece starts laughing uncontrollably. Maria just looks at her in shock. ''Cece''.

Cece is still laughing.

''Cece stop... I'm serious''.

Cece finally stops, then looks at Maria, weirdly. ''That's... That's impossible... You're half witch, half cupid... You can't be a God''. Cece says frustratingly confused.

''I am, Cece''.

Cece shakes her head again. ''I need to go''.

''Cece, wait''. Maria tries to stop Cece, but it's too late, Cece has already faded away.

* * *

Zara is in her apartment, trying to gain her energy back, after her encounter with Wyatt. After her own encounter with Cece, Maria arrives.

''Gosh, you scared me''. Zara says a little on edge, when Maria fades in, out of no where.

''What were you thinking, Zara?'' Maria says sitting down on Zara's sofa beside her.

''I thought that''...

''You could fight him?'' Maria asks cutting Zara off.

''I got distracted''.

''By Bianca? You ready to tell me the truth now?''

Zara gets off of the sofa, and walks away from Maria. ''Things changed''. Zara turns and looks at Maria. ''But not after I left... It's the reason my family and I left... Someone, magical, took a hit out on my family... And my Dad, he wanted to protect us, so we left... But we were found... And we were attacked''... Zara's eyes start to fill up with tears. ''And Sophie''... Zara pauses for a minute, trying to stop herself from breaking down. ''Sophie didn't make it''.

''Are you saying that, Bianca, was the assassin?'' Maria asks cautiously.

Zara just nods her head. ''One of them, yes... Her mom, and another woman, were also there... But it was Bianca, who... Who ripped my, whole family apart... She killed Sophie''.

Maria shakes her head in disbelief. ''I am so sorry''.

Zara returns sit beside Maria. ''How could he be with her?''

''You mean Chris? I don't know... I've been asking myself that question, since he met her... In my eyes, she'll always be a killer''

''I need justice, Maria... She can't get away with what she did''.

''And she won't... I promise... But right now''...

''I get it... You've a lot to deal with right now''. Zara looks at her understanding. ''So, how's Cece?''

''Confused... Angry... But I guess, I can't blame her for that... It's such a mess Zara''.

''She'll be okay... She's strong... After all, she's Phoebe's daughter... And 'your' little sister''. Zara smiles. ''It'll work out''.

Maria just looks at her, unsure.

* * *

Prue is in her kitchen, when she hears Cece come in. Cece slams the door, and goes to head upstairs.

''Hey... Is everything okay?'' Prue asks rushing out to the hallway.

''I'm fine... It's just being a long day, that's all''. Cece says lying.

''Are you sure? You seem upset''.

''Yeah... I'm sure... I'm just gonna go and have a lie down''. Cece heads upstairs.

''Okay''. Prue says, a little worried.

...

Cece walks into her bedroom, with a serious look on her face. She turns and slowly closes the door. She then hurries over to her bed. She kneels down beside the bed, and takes a box out from under it. She then places the box on the bed, and sits on the bed, with the box in front of her, and just stares at it.

**Okay so this chapter is very short. But it's a little teaser. 'What's in the box? hmmm' Guess we'll have to wait and find out. Another twist! Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'll post as soon as I can. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So here it is guys, chapter 11... Hope you all enjoy.**

Cece is still sitting on her bed, staring at the box. She takes a deep breath, then opens the box. Inside the box, there is an ancient looking atamay, with a small, ancient looking diary. She takes the diary out and opens it. She then takes out the atamay, and holding the blade of it, in the palm of her hand, she closes her hand on it, until drops of her blood fall onto the blank page of the open diary.

Suddenly writing starts to appear on the page.

''She finally told me''. Cece says in response to the writing. ''But, you said it was an accident... She's different now... She can control it''. Cece responds to more writing. She reads on again. ''Then tell me what to do? How do I help her? How do I save her from herself?'' Cece once again reads more writing. ''Okay''. Finishing her conversation, with the 'diary', she closes it, and puts both the diary and the atamay away. She then cleans up the blood. Before leaving her room, once again, she hides the box back under the bed, and turns out her bedroom light, closes her door, and heads back downstairs.

* * *

Still reeling from his 'warning' from Maria, Wyatt is in the attic of Manor, looking through one of his spell books. ''I still don't get how it's possible''.

''Well, the Sisters all started out with one power, and over time, they grew stronger, and so did their powers''. Eden says, looking for a reasonable solution.

''No... This was different... This wasn't, just one or two powers... This was real power... Thing is i've felt it before... I've felt that exact, power before''. Wyatt is starting to get frustrated at this point.

Eden looks at him, a little worried. ''From who?''

''Oliver''. Wyatt says, with a sharpness to his voice.

...

Eden is on the Golden Gate Bridge, when a familiar face appears behind her.

''She messed up''. Eden says staring down at the water, she then turns around. ''She should have stayed away from the Manor''.

''He was about to kill her best friend... That was never going to happen...You know that''. Oliver says standing opposite to her.

''This is getting out of hand, Oliver... You're her Guardian... So guard... Guide... And for heaven's sake, don't let your heart take over this time''. Eden says, bluntly.

''You can talk... You're supposed to be keeping Wyatt on a leise... But in case you haven't noticed... He's still the source... And he's still hurting innocent people''.

''Wyatt, is difficult... If he finds out the truth... About me... About us... Then god knows what he'll do... He's no fool Ollie... He's picked up a scent, and he will, keep searching, until he sniffs it out... And then, we're all screwed''.

''Maria can stop him''. Oliver re-assures her.

''Yeah... Question is, when it comes down to it, will her heart let her?''

''I guess the same question can be asked of you''.

Eden just stares at Oliver, blankly, knowing that what he is saying, is very true.

* * *

Maria has just arrived home, after a draining day. She's both tired and worried, about what Cece is going to do with her new information. Maria is sitting on the floor, by the open fire in her living room, when Prue walks in.

''Hey... I didn't hear you come in''.

''I just needed some time to think''. Maria says staring into the fire.

Prue sits down on the floor beside her sister. ''It's things like this, that I miss the most... Just chilling by the fire, at night, just the five of us''. Prue says with tears coming to her eyes. ''I wish they were here''.

Maria looks towards Prue, and sees Phoebe standing behind her. ''I'm sure they're a lot closer than we think... I've made so many mistakes, Prue... And I know that, you need answers, and I wish that I could give them to you... But...''

Prue places her hand on Maria's. ''It's okay... I know i've been hard on you lately... I guess, it's just because... I worry... About you, and Cece, and... Just everyone... But I do trust you... After all, you're my sister''.

Maria smiles. ''So where is Cece?'' Maria asks with a slightly worried look on her face, trying not to make her worry obvious to Prue.

''Upstairs... I think there's something wrong with her... She's been acting weird all day''. Prue says showing her concern.

''Well maybe, I could try talking to her''. Maria offers, forcing a smile.

''Anything's worth a shot''. Prue says also forcing a smile.

...

''Knock knock''. Maria says standing at Cece's door, which is open. ''Mind if I come in?''

''If I say, that I do mind, will you go away?''.

Maria shakes her head. ''No''.

''Then by all means, come in''.

Maria walks over to Cece's dresser, and starts picking up stuff, avoiding eye contact with her little sister. ''So, it must have been a shock, finding out, all of that''.

''Not really... I mean, it explains a lot... All the secrets and lies''.

Maria turns around and looks at Cece. ''I never meant to hurt you... I was trying to protect you''.

''From who? You?''

Maria looks at Cece, weird. ''What? Of course not... There's a lot that you don't know Cece... And trust me when I tell you, that finding out, wont make things any better... In fact, they'll just make them, one hundred times worse''

''That's your opinion''. Cece says with an attitude.

Maria goes and sits on the bed beside her. ''It's not my opinion, Cece... If it were up to me, you'd know the truth... But it's not''.

''So, you're saying that you have a boss?''

''Something like that... I need you, to promise me, that you won't tell anyone... Not even...''

''Prue?.. You can't expect me to lie for you''.

''I know... But i'm asking you to... Please?''

Cece just looks at her, unhappy.

Both sisters are just staring at eachother, when suddenly Prue calls Maria's name, really loud, from downstairs.

...

Worried that Prue is being attacked, Maria and Cece both appear in the living room, anxiously. Both sisters are shocked at who is standing in the living room.

''Melinda?'' Maria looks at Melinda, who is standing next to Tristan, shocked.

''You said you'd help''. Melinda says, forcing a smile.

Maria looks at her sisters then back at Melinda, and smiles, and just nods her head.

**So that's it, end of chapter. Who was Cece talking to? And what was he 'or' she saying? You'll find out soon enough. :) hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

Maria has just left Melinda and Tristan in the living room with Cece, and goes into the kitchen, where Prue is making tea.

''What are we going to do?'' Prue asks, looking at Maria, worried, as Maria walks into the kitchen.

''We're going to help''.

Prue just looks at Maria, concerned.

''I promised, Prue... We help innocents... And right now, that's what Melinda is''.

''When did you promise her? When did you even see her?''

''She came to see me, the night of my birthday''. Maria reluctantly answers.

''Okay... Another secret''.

''I'm sorry''.

''Well how do you propose, that we're going to protect her? Wyatt, is too strong''.

''I can handle Wyatt... We, can handle Wyatt''.

''Say that to me, after he's used his strangulation power on you''.

''She's our family, Prue... Wyatt, may not want to be apart of it anymore, but Melinda does... And i'm going to help her, whether you do or not''. Maria turns around and goes to leave.

''Maria wait''.

Maria turns back around.

''What do we have to do?'' Prue asks, reluctantly giving in.

* * *

''What do you mean she's gone?'' Wyatt, who is in the pit of the Underworld, turns around, furiously.

''It's not just Melinda''. Luka backs away, a little scared. ''I can't contact Tristan either''.

Wyatt looks at Luka, with a burning anger in his eyes.

''I don't know where they are''. Luka continues, now terrified.

''No, but I do''. Wyatt says, surprisingly calm.

''Where?''

''With my meddling cousins''.

''Well what are you going to do? Maria nearly killed you the last time you went up against her''.

Wyatt looks at Luka angrily. ''She caught me off guard... It won't happen again''.

''Well how do you know that?'' Luka asks, being realistic.

''Because next time, i'll kill her before she gets the chance to''.

''What? But she's your cousin''. Luka says, shocked.

Wyatt walks towards him. ''Yes, and she's crossed me, for the last time''.

Luka slowly backs away, and gulps in fear.

* * *

Maria is in the Valentine's attic, looking through the book of shadows, trying to find a way to stop Wyatt without having to kill him.

''Hey'' Melinda says standing in the door way.

Maria looks up at her and smiles.

''I'm sorry for just turning up, the way I did... I just didn't know where else to go''.

''It's okay... I promised i'd fix it and I will... I just don't know how yet''.

Melinda walks over towards Maria. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm just trying to find a way to help Wyatt, without having to''... Maria pauses, not able to finish her sentence.

''I get it''... Melinda lets out a sigh. ''He's gonna be so mad''.

''Let him... You've been his prisoner for way too long... I'm just sorry that... I didn't come to you''.

''What are we going to do? He's still my brother''. Melinda says with a lost look in her eyes.

''And he used to be like mine... I don't know what to do''. Feeling lost, Maria can't help but think about her Mom, and with that, she appears.

Phoebe is standing behind Melinda, and Maria just stares at her.

''Are you okay? Melinda asks looking at Maria, concerned.

''Yeah, i'm fine''. Maria answers Melinda, still looking at Phoebe. She then snaps out of her gaze and looks at Melinda again. ''We'll get through this, Melinda... I'll find a way to save Wyatt, I promise''.

* * *

''What are you trying to prove?'' Oliver asks, impatiently standing in his living room.

''I'm not trying to prove anything''. Maria, who has come to see Oliver, to try and work out what to do with Wyatt once and for all, answers him, upset. ''She's my family Oliver... My best friend... And Wyatt''...

''Is inconvenient right now''. Oliver bluntly says, cutting her off.

''Maybe he is to you... But he is still my cousin... And Melinda's brother... I have to sort this''. Maria says, forceful.

''I thought your Mom already told you how to sort it''.

Maria goes and sits on the sofa. ''I don't think binding his powers is the answer''.

''Then what is? You don't have another solution.. Not one that anyone will accept anyway''.

''I want him, to want to be good''. Maria looks up at Oliver, who is still standing. ''If I, strip him of his powers, then it's not real... And being witches... It's who we are... It's all we've ever been''...

''But he's evil''. Oliver, sits down beside her, and gives her a sincerely heartfelt look. ''You can't control that... And you can't change it... Only Wyatt can, and''...

''He doesn't want to''. Maria says finishing Oliver's sentence, with a sad look in her eyes.

Oliver rubs the side of her face, comforting her.

Maria unknowingly enjoys his warm embrace, for a second, before snapping out of it. She quickly gets up. ''I need to do it''. She turns back and looks at Oliver. ''I need to bind his powers''.

Oliver looks up at Maria, with a sympathetic look.

* * *

Maria arrives home, after being at Oliver's, and walks into her living room, and sees her family, and the rest of team Purity, sitting in the living room, but they're not the only ones.

''What's going on?'' Maria asks, as she walks into the living room, and sees everyone, gathered around.

''Melinda and Tristan are here, which means that it's only a matter of time, before Wyatt comes... If we're going to make a move... It has to be now''. Prue says, finally taking control.

Maria looks around the room at everybody else, and stops and focus's on two surprising guests. ''What are you guys doing here?''

''Melinda's here''. Chris answers bluntly. ''I'm here to protect her''.

''It's a bit late for that, don't you think''. Maria then addresses everyone else. ''You guys shouldn't be here... It's not safe''. Maria then goes to leave the living room.

''Where are you going?'' Henry jr. asks trying to stop her.

''The attic''. She the leaves.

...

Maria is frantically looking through the Book of Shadows, for the binding spell, when Phoebe appears.

''It won't work''. Phoebe says, appearing infront of Maria.

Maria looks up at her. ''What do you mean, it won't work?'' Maria asks confused.

''Wyatt's powerful, sweetie... When I said you needed, to use your powers, to bind his, I meant it... A Charmed binding potion, wont work on him... It's not powerful enough''.

''This is still all new to me... I never, tapped into my real powers, til Oliver came back... Not since... Well not since that day... I am so scared''.

Phoebe walks towards, her fragile little girl. ''Sweetheart, you don't need to be scared... You are incredibly powerful... And Oliver's right, Wyatt's not a threat to you... And I get that, you need to focus on him, because, if you don't''...

''I have to focus on, Mallorax... I don't know how to beat him... I've been, hiding this secret for so long... And I don't even know how to protect my own''... Maria's voice breaks.

''It's okay''. Phoebe reaches her hand out to wipe the tear that has just fallen from Maria's right eye, but Phoebe can't physically touch her, and Maria can't feel her Mother's warm touch.

Maria shakes her head, upset. ''This is too hard... You're here but''...

''I know... It's painful for me too''.

''So this binding potion... What do I need to do?'' Maria asks, taking back control of her emotions.

...

A few minutes have passed, and Maria is finally finished doing the potion. She smiles at Phoebe, pleased with herself, when suddenly she hears a loud crash, coming from downstairs. A worried expression spreads across Maria's face, and she fades away.

**So that's it, then end of Chapter 12. Will they ever get through to Wyatt? Guess you'll all have to wait and find out. :) Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy.**

Following the loud crash downstairs, Maria fades into the living room, and is shocked to see everyone lying on the ground. She quickly runs over to Prue and goes to help her up. ''Oh my god... What happened?''

Struggling to get up, Prue tries to warn her, ''Behind you?''

Maria stands up, quickly turns around, and as she does, she's sent flying across the air, and smashes into the wall, then drops forward onto her knees.

''It's not nice to be caught off guard, is it little cousin?'' Wyatt says this as he walks towards Maria.

Prue looks over, in fear for her sister's life.

Maria struggles to her feet, but steadies herself as Wyatt approaches. ''Wyatt don't do''...

Maria is cut off, when Wyatt once again uses his telekinesis, and sends her flying across the room, into one of the other walls. Lying on her stomach in pain, Maria places her hands underneat her to lift herself up, refusing to give up. ''Wyatt stop... You don't want to do this''. Maria once again gets to her feet.

Wyatt walks towards her. ''You just don't know when to give up, do you?''. Wyatt starts using his strangulation power on her.

Maria grabs her neck, struggling to breath. ''What can I say? I'm the, daughter of a, Charmed one''.

''Wyatt stop''. Prue shouts out, still unable to get up.

Maria looks at her sister, and everyone else on the ground and can't figure out why they are unable to get up. ''What are, you doing, to them''. She asks still struggling to breath.

''Just a spell... They're temporarily paralised... Nothing major... This isn't about them... Well not completely.. I was both impressed, and shocked, at your level of power the other day... How did you do that? What are you?'' Maria looks over at Chris, reluctant to tell Wyatt the truth.

''What are you?'' Wyatt demands, with a sound of terror in his raised voice. He tightens his grip on Maria.

''Trust me, Wyatt... You, really don't, want to know... Now let, me go''.

''I'm afraid I can't do that''.

''Then that, will be, your biggest mistake''. With that, Maria focuses hard on Wyatt, and his outstretched hand that he is using to strangle her, starts to lose it's grip, and goes dead.

Maria immediately bends forward, with her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

''How did you?''... Wyatt looks at her, confused, and shocked.

Maria straightens herself up, and looks over at Chris, once again, then back at Wyatt. ''Let them go''. Maria says with a serious look on her face.

''I can't do that''.

''Now, Wyatt''. Maria says forcefully.

''No''.

''Fine... Have it your way''. Maria then holds out her hand.

Wyatt starts to sweat, and smoke starts to come from his mouth, and he collapses to his knees.

Prue looks at her sister, horrified.

''Let, them, go''.

In pain, Wyatt undoes the spell, by just saying ''You're free'', and with that the paralysis spell is lifted.

Maria then releases Wyatt. She walks towards him. Wyatt goes to get up, but Maria then uses her telekinesis, to pin him to the ground.

''What are you going to do to me?'' Wyatt asks, leaning back on his elbows, on the ground.

''I have tried, to reach out to you, for four years... And all you've done, is rip, this family apart... Your own sister, is terrified of you... You're my family Wyatt, and I love you, as much as I want to hate you... But I won't stand back, and let you hurt, anymore innocent people''. Maria then raises her right arm in the air. ''So if you won't change willingly''. The potion appears in Maria's hand. ''Then I'll make you''. Maria goes to throw the potion, when a voice stops her.

''Stop''. Cece calls out frantically.

Maria just pauses.

''Are you going to kill him too?'' Cece asks, upset.

...

Shocked, Maria lowers her hand, and turns and looks at Cece. ''What are you talking about? Is that what you think? That I could actually kill my own family?''

''It wouldn't be the first time''. Cece says, with her eyes starting to water.

''What are you talking about Cece? Prue asks, now finally able to stand.

Everyone else is standing now too.

Cece just looks at Maria. ''Do you want to tell her, or shall I?''

Maria shakes her head. ''I don't know what you're talking about'' I never killed anybody, I couldn't.

''Then what about our parents?'' Cece screams at Maria.

Maria, along with everybody else, just looks at her horrified. ''What?... Cece, I...''

''Just stop lying... I get it okay... It was an accident... You lost control... It's the lying that makes it worse''.

''I'm not lying''. Maria says, assuringly.

''What's going on, Maria?'' Henry jr. asks also confused.

''Why would Cece think that you killed our parents? And where did you get those powers?'' Prue asks desperately needing answers.

''I''... Struggling to answer, Maria panics, and accidently freezes everybody. She looks around shocked. ''Oh gosh, how did I?''

''You froze them''.

Maria quickly turns around, and looks at Oliver, who is standing behind her.

''Oliver?... How?... I don't even have this power''.

''Maybe not as a witch... But as a God, you do... But not just the power to freeze people, or objects... You have the power to freeze time''.

''How? It's not possible''.

''You're a God, Maria... As a God... All of your powers, are magnified... You can pretty much do anything''.

''I didn't mean to do it... I just panicked... They want answers Oliver... And I can't lie to them, anymore... Not now... I have to tell them... But I have lied to them all for so long... What if they can't forgive me?''

''I guess you need to ask yourself, is telling them the truth worth it?''

Maria shakes her head. ''I never wanted to lie to them... I wanted, to tell them the truth''.

''Then what stopped you?''

''Chris... And my Mom''.

...

April 5th, 2023. Aftermath.

The people that they looked up to the most in this world are all gone. And nothing is going to bring them back. How will they cope? What are they going to do?

''Oh God''. Maria panics as she appears on the Golden Gate Bridge. ''Oh God, oh God, oh God''.

''Maria''. Chris orbs behind her and tries to calm her down.

''No, no no''. Maria is anxiously pacing.

''Maria stop''. Chris grabs each of her arms, trying to calm her.

''What are we going to do? They're gone... They're all gone... And it's my fault... It's all my fault''.

''Maria stop''. Chris raises his voice, and shakes her a little.

Maria snaps out of it, and looks him in the eyes.

''It's okay''.

Maria shakes her head. ''No... It's not... I should have saved them... But I froze... And now''...

''It's okay''. Chris pulls her into him, and hugs her tightly, as if he was protecting his little sister.

Maria pulls away from him. ''Stop comforting me... I did this... How are you so calm?''

''You think i'm calm? This is killing me too, okay... I don't know what to do... My mom, your parents, Aunt Paige, and Uncle Henry, are all dead... And I don't know how to fix it... So i'm not calm... It's just... It's not your fault''.

Maria turns away from him, trying to fight back her tears, and stay calm. ''What are we going to say? How, are we going to explain this?''

''We'll get Bradly to help us... He can spin it, to make it look like a robbery gone wrong''.

Maria turns around, finally calm, with a pensive look on her face. ''I meant, how are we going to tell our family?''

''We tell them, that it was a random Demon attack... We were caught off guard, and knocked out, and when we came around, it was too late, and then we vanquished him''.

''You want to lie?'' Maria looks at him, shocked.

''You heard what you're Mom said... They can't know''.

''I can't lie, to my family... To my sisters... I never have... And you want me to lie about this?''. Tears start to stream down Maria's face. ''My parents are dead.. I can't lie about that''.

''It can't be worse than the truth... They weren't there... They might not understand... You're not just a Charmed One, Maria... They might not get it... This is the best way, to keep us all together... I'll protect your secret... I'll protect you... Always''.

Maria just breaks down crying, and Chris grabs her tightly, once again.

...

Oliver disappears, and everyone unfreezes. Maria just stands in the same spot, with her eyes watering, as everyone questions her for the truth.

To Be Continued...

**So that's it, end of the chapter. What's gonna happen next... I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so please read on to find out.. Hope you all enjoyed it... Please comment and tell me what you thought. thanks... :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone, so I know it's been ages, and i'm so sorry for that, and I thank you for being so patient. But here it is finally, Chapter 14. Hope you all enjoy. **

Maria is still standing in the same spot. She has a vacant look on her face.

''Maria just tell us the truth''. Prue demands.

Maria looks at her, trying to speak.

''Wait why do I feel weird?'' Prue asks feeling strange.

''Because I froze you... I froze all of you''. Maria finally speaks.

''You don't have the power to freeze''. Wyatt, who is still pinned to ground says. ''And even if you did, witches can't freeze other witches''.

Maria turns around and looks at him. ''I'm not just a witch, Wyatt''. Maria then looks up and addresses everyone. ''I'm the Chosen One''.

''What do you mean the Chosen One?'' Patty finally speaks. ''The sisters were the Chosen Ones''.

''Chosen witches, yes... But i'm not a Chosen Witch''.

''Then what are you?'' Prue asks cautiously.

Maria takes a deep breath, and finally makes a confession. ''I'm a God... I'm a Chosen God''.

With the room now full of shock, whispers start to travel, as no one can believe what they are hearing.

''I didn't lie... Our parents were killed by a Demon... But he wasn't random... He was there for a reason... He was there to kill me''.

''Why would he?''... Henry starts to ask her a question but he is cut off.

Maria quickly looks at him. ''Because he's the only one that can''.

''What are you talking about? No one is indestructable''. Wyatt says in an outburst.

Maria turns back and looks at him. ''You're right... And i'm not... Well not to him... He can kill me... And I don't know how to stop him''.

''Wait, I thought you had already vanquished the Demon that killed our parents''. Melinda says after all of this time.

Maria turns around and looks at her. ''I thought I had too... But I didn't... He's back... He killed a witch... A witch that I had never even met''.

''Well how do you know it was him?'' Penny asks, curiously.

''Because apart from me''... Maria slightly looks back at Wyatt. ''And Oliver'', Maria then looks at Penny. ''The only other person that has the power, that killed that witch is, the Demon''.

''Well what is this so called Demon's name?'' Wyatt asks unconvinced.

Maria turns right around and looks at him. ''Mallorax... His name, is Mallorax... You don't believe me do you?''

''No, I don't''. Wyatt says bluntly.

''You know, I may have lied about a lot of things, but I have never lied about how our parents died. You think you know what really anger is, Wyatt... What real guilt is? How could you possibly understand? You weren't there''. Maria pauses, and everyone else looks at her, not knowing how they feel about her betrayal, at this point. Maria then thinks of a way, that might make him understand what really happened, and might also make him feel real pain, and emotions. ''Fine, you don't believe me... Then i'll show you''. With that Maria bends down and grabs Wyatt's hand, and they are thrust into a memory.

April 5th, 2023.

''Sweetheart, why don't you and Chris go home and ready for the party''. Phoebe says, walking over to Maria, who is sitting alone at an isolated table in the corner of P3.

''No offence Mom, but i'm not really in the party mood''. Maria looks up at her Mom, with a sad expression on her face.

Phoebe sits down opposite to Maria. ''Sweetie, it's your sweet sixteenth''.

''It's just a party... And i've realised that, me turning sixteen, means more than, wearing a pretty dress, or hanging out with friends, or spending time with family... It's about me turning into something that scares me''.

Phoebe places her hand on Maria's. ''Maria, this isn't something to be afraid of... Okay sure, you're more powerful, stronger... But that doesn't mean you have to fear it... You should embrace it''.

''Maybe, I don't have to fear my powers... But I have to fear him... I don't know, how to stop him... No other chosen one ever has... I'm scared Mom... I'm scared of''. Maria just sighs. ''I don't know''.

''Well you know what, yeah, maybe none of the other girls have ever been able to stop him... But you have something, that those other girls didn't have''...

''And what's that?''.

''You're the daughter of a Charmed One... You're the daughter, of a Chosen Witch... Combined, with you being a Chosen God... This Demon, doesn't stand a chance... And you're not alone''. Phoebe gets up from the table, and quickly changes the subject. ''Come on, we have a party to get ready for''.

''Thank you, Mom''.

Phoebe looks at Maria, a little puzzled. ''What for?''

''Always knowing the right thing to say... I don't know what i'd do if I ever lost you''. Maria says sincerely.

''Luckily for you, i'm planning on sticking around, for at least another fifty years''. Phoebe says smiling.

''I love you Mom''.

''I love you too''. Phoebe hugs Maria and just as she does she gets a premonition

The Premonition, is unclear. In fact its very cryptic. It just shows darkness, and... Blood.

Phoebe quickly pulls away.

''Mom, what is it? What did you see?''

Phoebe looks at her daughter, worried, and just as she's about to answer, they are both sent flying into the wall behind them. And fall to the ground unconscious.

Phoebe's premonition is coming true, and as seen in her premonition, it's all darkness. Everything is happening so quickly, that it's all a blur.

A few minutes later, after being unconscious the whole time, Maria finally wakes up. But she's a little groggy, and as she looks up from the ground in which she is lying on, all she can hear is screaming, and all she can see is blood. She doesn't move. She can't move. All she can do is stare, in disbelief. Finally she snaps out of her daze, when a body lands infront of her. Maria looks at the lifeless body, and lets out a breath, and finally starts breathing, as if her breathing was temporarily frozen. Maria quickly gets to her knees, and crawls over frantically, and scoops up the lifeless body and holds it in her arms. Finally she speaks. ''Mom''.

Phoebe looks up at her daughter. Her breathing has become very shallow. She smiles. ''It's okay''.

Maria just shakes her head, and tears start to stream down her cheeks. ''No... No this is all my fault''.

''No, it's not... You can fix this... You can beat him''.

''How?''

''By, believing, in yourself'... Just believe... Don't tell... The others''... With that Phoebe closes her eyes, before taking her last breath.

''No, mom... Please, you can't leave me''. Maria closes her eyes, in defeat. ''I can't do this without you''. She starts crying, when suddenly a cry for help, breaks her mourning.

''Maria? I need you''.

Maria looks up and sees Chris pinned to the wall, about to be killed by the Demon.

Gathering herself together and putting her emotions aside, Maria gently lays Phoebe on the floor. She then stands up, and stares at the Demon. ''Let him go''. Maria says in a serious tone.

Not looking at Maria, the Demon smiles. ''I was starting to think, you were never going to wake up''.

''Maybe you didn't hear me''. Maria says angily.

The Demon turns away from Chris, and faces Maria. Chris is still pinned to the wall, even though the Demon isn't focusing on him. ''Oh I heard you... I just ignored you... Sorry about the mess... But, as you can understand, i've been waiting for this day for sixteen years... So my patience, are running quite low''.

''You killed my family... I won't let you get away with that''.

The Demon starts walking towards her. ''But you see, I already have... Because even if by some miracle, you could kill me... Your family, your parents, the Charmed ones, would still be dead.. So I win, no matter what happens... But you... You'll always lose''.

As Maria stares at the Demon, the creature, that just killed her family, a pit of anger forms inside her. Her hands start to heat up, causing fire to flow through her body. She then holds out both of her hands, and a 'cyclone of fire' is sent hurdling towards the Demon. As the fire reaches him, his whole body is set alight infront of her, and he then disappears.

Chris looks at this sight in shock, and as the Demon disappears, Chris is released and falls to his knees.

Maria runs over to him.

Chris looks up at her, with both fear and sadness in his eyes. And Maria returns his gaze, before turning to look, at the most important people in her life, lying lifeless on the ground. A single tear rolls down her right cheek.

...

Maria stumbles backwards as she breaks her link to Wyatt. She drags herself over to the couch, trying to hold herself up.

''Are you okay?'' Chris asks worried as he goes over to her.

''I'm fine''. Maria says looking at him.

''You're bleeding''.

Maria has blood dripping from her nose. ''Just a side effect, of my power''.

''It's all your fault''. Wyatt, who is still on the ground, also bleeding from the nose, says angrily. He then quickly lifts himself off of the ground. ''You could have saved them... But you didn't... You were weak''. He walks closer towards Maria.

''Wyatt, back off''. Chris says trying to intervene. But is quickly sent flying through the air, by an angry Wyatt.

''Wyatt, i'm sorry''. Maria backs away from him, feeling weak, from using her power.

''You were right, now I do know, what real anger feels like... But not guilt... That's all you... You're suppose to be a powerful God... Well from what I just saw, you're nothing but a weak coward... Who's going to pay, for what you brought on this family''. With that, Wyatt starts using his Molecular Dispersion power on Maria continuously.

Everytime Wyatt uses his power on Maria, she shatters into pieces, but just as quickly as she shatters, she regenerates. But Wyatt won't give her a chance to fight back.

''Wyatt please stop... You're going to kill her''. Prue screams out anxiously.

But Wyatt just ignores Prue, and keeps using his power on Maria.

''Wyatt''. Chris also shouts out.

On Wyatt's last attempt to destroy Maria, he is stopped, when Oliver appears, and holding onto Maria, he deflects Wyatt's attack on her.

''Back off, Wyatt''. Oliver says angrily.

''What are you doing here Oliver?'' Wyatt asks a little pissed.

''I'm her Guardian... I'm here to protect her.'' Oliver explains, and then looks at Maria. ''You're weak... You need to rest''.

''I'm fine''. Maria goes to straighten up, but loses her balance, and Oliver catches her.

''Using that power, has weakened you... You need to stop fighting Wyatt, and focus on strenghtening up''. Oliver assures her.

Wyatt grins. ''The powerful God, needs her beauty sleep, how cute''.

''Why do you hate me so much, Wyatt? I get why you're angry, now, but before, you didn't know the truth, yet you still wanted to punish me... All of us... We're your family... Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?'' Maria looks at him, with her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

''As a matter of fact, no, it doesn't... You took my family away from me... Who knows, maybe i'll return to favor''. Wyatt starts to use his strangulation power on both Maria and Oliver, and they both fall to their knees.

''Stop Wyatt... Maria needs to get her strength back... This thing, is a hell of a lot bigger than you''. Oliver says angrily, trying to breath.

''Well too bad I don't give a crap''. Wyatt says with a snide remark.

''Really? Because this Demon, killed your Mom''.

''Shut up''.

''Your aunts''. Oliver keeps rambling on.

''I said shut up''. Wyatt is getting more furious.

''And your uncles... You weaken Maria, and she won't be able to stop him... And then he'll destroy everyone... Anyone you have ever cared about''.

''Well luckily, I don't care about anyone anymore''. Wyatt tightens his grip on Maria and Oliver, and they both start to lose consciousness.

Maria just looks straight at Wyatt, as if she's looking into his soul. Looking at the person he once was.

''Wyatt stop!''

Wyatt suddenly stops using his power, as he hears a familiar voice. A voice, that sends a shiver down his spine.

Everyone looks at the familiar person, in shock.

''Piper''. Prue whispers out loud.

Wyatt slowly turns around, to face his mother. ''Mom?''

''Yeah sweetie... It's me''.

''You can't be here... So how, are you here?'' Wyatt asks in both shock, and a little frustrated.

Piper just looks at Maria.

Wyatt glances back at Maria. ''You did this?''

Maria just looks at him, getting weaker. ''Nothing else seems to get through to you''.

Wyatt starts to get angry.

''Maria what are you doing... Let her go... You're too weak''. Oliver pleads with Maria, but she just ignores him, and focuses on Piper.

''Wyatt, sweetheart... Please stop... Stop hurting innocents... Your family... This isn't you... You're good''. Piper pleads with him.

''I'm the Source of all Evil... I'm far from good... And you, Mom, you shouldn't be here''.

''I know what you did... Banishing us... Banishing your father''...

''What?'' Melinda says confused.

''Why would you do that?... Why would you cut all ties with us?... Wyatt please just answer me''.

''Because you abandoned us... You abandoned me... You left me''. Wyatt says, with a glimpse of empathy creeping into his soul.

''Wyatt, I may not have been around, but I never left you... I've always been looking over you''.

''Is that suppose to make me feel better... Do you want to know, why, I really banished you?... I didn't see the point in having a ghost around, reminding me, everyday, of what i'd lost... Not seeing you... That made it easier''.

''How could you be so selfish?'' Melinda asks Wyatt angrily. ''If you didn't want to see her... See them.. Then that was your problem... But what about us? She's my Mom too... And not only did I not have her... I had no one... Because you forbid me, from seeing my family... From talking to them... I have been alone, for the past four years... And it's all your fault... So you can blame, Maria, for a lot of things... But what you've done Wyatt, is way worse... And I will never, forgive you for that''. Tears stream down Melinda's face, and because of how angry she is, the lights start to flicker.

Piper looks at her beautiful, but fragile daughter, and her heart breaks.

Wyatt also looks at Melinda, his baby sister, and tries to keep his emotions away. He then looks at Maria.

''You can't kill me Wyatt... You can weaken me... But you can't kill me... I lost them all too... I lost my Mom, and My Dad... And I would do anything to bring them back... But I can't... And I can't change what's happened... And i'm sorry... I am... But I can't be the blame, for all of your pain... Your Mom is here, right now... So stop, being a coward, and face it... And do the right thing''. Maria holds out the stripping potion to him. ''I can't make you take this... That's up to you... I guess, you just have to look deep down inside yourself, and see, if being evil, is really worth losing everything... Because Wyatt, if you don't take it, and you remain being the source, and kill another innocent... Then i'll have to do, what I was born to do... And that's vanquish you''.

Wyatt stays silent, and stares at Maria. He then looks back at his Mom.

''What's it going to be sweetie... Who do you want to be?'' Piper asks with a saddened look on her face.

Wyatt once again looks at Maria. Maria holds out the potion and he takes it. He then goes to destroy it, when he is suddenly stopped.

''You'll lose us''.

Wyatt stops and looks at his little brother.

''You'll lose everything''. Chris says also saddened.

Wyatt then looks at Melinda, and for the first time, he can really see the hurt in her eyes. And remorse starts to creep in.

''Please... Give me back my son''. Piper goes to touch Wyatt's face... And shock fills the room, as she actually does.

Tears fill Wyatt's eyes, as for the first time in four years, he can feel his Mother's touch.

''Maria, what did you?''... Oliver looks at Maria, and before he can finish his question, Maria collapses into his arms.

**So that's it the end of the Chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait, and that you all enjoyed it... Please comment and let me know what you all thought. I promise, i'll try to post the next chapter a lot quicker this time. :)**


End file.
